Volverte a ver
by Morthe
Summary: Bulma trata de sobre llevar la muerte de Vegeta a manos de los androides, años despues ahi solo una cosa que desea... Volverlo a ver... Ubicado despues de la saga de Cell
1. Chapter 1

**Volverte a ver**

**(Capitulo 1)**

Bueno hola otra vez =) aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con esta historia de mi pareja favorita de Dragon Ball XD, esta historia se me ocurrió en un arrebato de inspiración, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Esta historia la ubico después de la saga de Cell

- La historia esta dividida en dos lineas de tiempo,

**Línea de tiempo 1:** Este es el tiempo de donde viene Trunks del futuro

**Línea de tiempo 2:** Es el presente donde se desarrolla todo Dragon Ball que se ve en la serie (no se si me entienden u.u)

Estos son:

_- Pensamientos_

**- **Diálogos

- Historia en si

Sin más preámbulos aquí se los dejo:

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 1:**

Había pasado 2 años después de la destrucción de los androides, toda la capital del oeste así como gran parte de las ciudades que todavía existían o que almenos habían quedado en pie, estaban totalmente en ruinas. Gracias a la tecnología desarrollada por la Corporación Capsula que milagrosamente se había mantenido en pie, habían empezado junto con las personas sobrevivientes la reconstrucción de la cuidad, viéndose dos años después mas habitable; todo volvía relativamente a la normalidad

_- No debe de tardar en volver, ya a pasado un mes desde que se fue aunque talvez…._

No pudo terminar el pensamiento, Bulma que estaba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico pero se vio interrumpida por un fuerte sonido procedente de las afueras, no cabía duda era él.

Bulma se apresuro a recibirlo llena de alegría, ya no estaría sola por un tiempo

- allí esta… ¡TRUNKS!

El muchacho volteó, él traía un traje amarillo y pantalones azules cada uno con el símbolo de la Corporación Capsula, así como el cabello largo atado en una cola.

Cuando llego junto a él Bulma le miro fijamente a los ojos, esa mirada

_- Se parece tanto a su padre y a la vez es tan diferente_

No podía evitar pensarlo viendo a su hijo.....Trunks volvia después de uno de sus viajes hacia el pasado, donde todos eran felices, donde Vegeta aun vivía

– _si tan solo tu estuvieras aquí…_

Una lágrima traicionera se escapo de su ojo, Bulma apresura a limpiarla, no quería que su hijo la viera en ese estado, luego habría tiempo para pensar

– trunks, que bueno que regresas hijo, mírate cada vez estas mas guapo jajaja…bueno luego me contaras todos los detalles, pero primero voy a prepararte algo de comer debes de estar hambriento…

Trunks haciendo acto de aparición comento

- Esta bien mamá, iré a cambiarme, no tardo

* * *

Bulma caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de la corporación (eso era de suponerse, hoy todos los trabajadores tenían su día libre, y la verdad era mejor así.)

Bulma ya no era la bella muchacha que había sido en el pasado, la vejes y las tristezas por las que había pasado habían echo estragos en su aspecto, pero aun así conservaba su belleza que no dejaba de atraer, eh allí la razón de sus numerosos pretendientes (¿Quien no se fijaría en una bella mujer, rica e inteligente?, teniendo en cuenta que nunca se caso…) de cualquier forma no les prestaba atención, solo hubo una persona a la que amo...y él ya no estaba junto a ella

Bulma era fuerte, tenia que serlo, pero no podía mentirse a si misma, extrañaba a Vegeta.

-Vegeta…

Lo admitía, su relación con Vegeta en un principio no había resultado como ella esperaba, incluso llego a abandonarla después que supo de su embarazo, yéndose al espacio con la excusa de entrenar

_- Esos fueron momentos muy tristes para mi, no creí que regresaría… pero…el regreso, la verdad hubiese preferidos que se quedase allá, al menos así seguiría vivo, al menos así seguiría con migo. _

Ella sabia que Vegeta la había amado, de otro modo no la hubiera protegido, el tenia corazón despues de todo, solo que no tuvo tiempo de descubrirlo.

* * *

Volviendo con Trunks:

Él llego a su habitación, después de un baño se echo en la cama e intento conciliar el sueño pero no pudo.

Sabia que algo andaba mal con su madre, aun no podía olvidar esa lagrima…en ese momento actuó como si no lo hubiera visto pero, el sabia su madre estaba triste y quería saber el motivo

* * *

Horas después Bulma y Trunks estaban sentados en la mesa, después de la comida de la cual solo habían quedado platos vacíos, Bulma dejo los platos en la regadera y se sentó nuevamente con su hijo, al pasar un tiempo se entretetuvieron hablando sobre el viaje y como estaban todas las cosas por allá

- ¿Cómo esta todo por allá, trunks?

- Todo esta bien, el señor Goku goza de una buena salud y te agradece de antemano por las medicinas que le enviaste, todos los demás an seguido con su vida, también tuve muchas sorpresas pero todos viven tranquilamente….

- ¿Y que sorpresas Trunks?...no me digas que conociste a una linda chica por allá

Exclamaba Bulma, escuchando esperanzada

- Nada de eso, es solo que…es muy raro verme a mi mismo cuando era pequeño

- Jajaja…me imagino

Trunks siguió contando los pormenores del viaje, pasando uno por uno de los que fueron los guerreros Z, que había cambiado en sus vidas y así continuo hasta finalizar.

Trunks fijo sus ojos en su madre, la cual estaba pensativa y triste, no podía evitarlo ahora era el momento

- ¿Mama sucede algo?

Bulma miro a su hijo confundida aunque entendió el porque de esa pregunta

- No Trunks claro que no, ¿Porque lo preguntas?

- Te veo triste, dime…¿A sucedido algo?, ¿Hay algún problema?

- No hijo no te preocupes solo…pensaba…eso es todo…y…me da gusto que todos estén tan felices y….como esta tu padre? , no me acuerdo que me ayas hablado sobre él

Trunks tomando de nuevo el rumbo de la conversación comento emocionado

- Papa cada día esta mas fuerte, yo siento que mi relación con el mejora cada vez mas, aunque el lo niegue, los días que pase por allá pude entrenar con el aunque solo fue por unas horas pero…

Miro a Bulma, otra vez veía esa tristeza en su mirada

**- **Mama yo…

Bulma al darse cuenta de la mirada de preocupación de se hijo pensó en cambiar el tema rápidamente

**-** Ya te dije que no te preocuparas Trunks…me da gusto que te acerque mas a tu padre, ahora, debes estar cansado. Mañana será otro día, ahora vete a dormir yo tengo que terminar unos proyectos pero enseguida te alcanzo

Bulma alcanzo la puerta pero antes de salir escucho

**-** Mama espera, si volvieras a ver a papa tu…

No quería escuchar más

– Descansa hijo **-** dijo bulma marchándose, esa era una realidad que había soñado tantas veces , pero no, no se cumpliría.

A pesar de que Bulma ya se hubiera marchado Trunks siguió viendo la puerta, no cabía duda le extrañaba…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí termino el cap, espero algunos comentarios para seguir con la historia XD

- Este capitulo resalta la situación de la línea de tiempo 1 pero un adelanto al próximo capitulo, en le siguiente cap hablare de cómo se presentan las cosas por la línea de tiempo 2 ^^…

Hasta otra, BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**Volverte a ver**

**(Capitulo 2)**

Holas otra vez ^^ aquí tamos de nuevo con el siguiente cap…primeramente agradecer a todas las personas que me han mandado reviews ya que sentía que con cada review me motivaban mas a publicar este cap además mi musa me visito durante todo el fin de semana XD… y también gracias por las criticas, las mantendré en cuenta….ya desaparecí las o0o0o y las negritas pero mantendré _la cursiva_ en los pensamientos; toda critica es bien recibida ya que me ayuda a mejorar.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Esta historia la ubico después de la saga de Cell

- La historia esta dividida en dos líneas de tiempo

**Línea de tiempo 1:** Este es el tiempo de donde viene Trunks del futuro

**Línea de tiempo 2:** Es el presente donde se desarrolla todo Dragon Ball que se ve en la serie (no se si me entienden u.u)

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 2:**

- ¿¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez mujer!?

- Como te atreves a decirme eso, el que debería callarse eres tú, como es posible que no puedas ir a una simple reunión…por kami

- No tengo ningún interés en esa estupida reunión, además ese es tu deber

- Y también el tuyo, sabes que tengo una reunión muy importante con los gerentes de otras empresas y te necesito para causar una buena impresión como jefe de la familia pero NOOO tu el gran príncipe no puedo ir a una simple reunión…solo te interesa entrenar…al menos podrías preocuparte por tu familia y dejar de ser tan egoísta

- Ya te lo dije y seguiré diciendo no pienso mezclarme con esos débiles terrícolas…me largo

- Bien vete pero no pienses en volver….mejor seria que hubieras muerto

Así comienza un nuevo día en la Corporación Capsula y así finaliza otra discusión por parte de la pareja (una Bulma triste y enojada por la actitud de su marido, un Vegeta enojado, marchándose a la cámara de gravedad)

Desde que Gohan derroto a Cell y la tierra quedaba otra vez en paz todo en la Corporación Capsula había cambiado

Tras las constantes visitas de Trunks del futuro, Vegeta se había repuesto de se lapso de depresión que había sufrido y continuo entrenando casi mas intensamente si era posible. Su corazón se apaciguaba relativamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo aunque conservaba en carácter frió y explosivo que lo caracterizaba.

Si había una cosa de la que odiaba mas era mezclaras con los terrícolas, eh ahí el motivo de las peleas que sufría con Bulma, que eran menos frecuentes que antes pero cuando ocurrían desataba una verdadera catástrofe (imagínense el carácter que tiene tanto Bulma como Vegeta y en una sola casa…era para morirse).

* * *

- Que se ha creído, a mi nadie me da órdenes y mucho menos si tiene que ver con estos débiles terrícolas...es indignante

Reclamaba Vegeta en camino a su cámara de gravedad, no podía creer que una mujer le sacara de sus casillas, era fácil volar al espacio y destruir la tierra (incluso era un juego de niños ya que al no estar Goku no había nadie que le hiciera frente), estaba tentado ha hacerlo así volvería a su vida de mercenario a la que tanto aspiraba, pero, el sabia que no lo aria. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir ni siquiera ante si mismo esa conversación le había dolido más que ninguna otra, en especial la ultima frase

_Bien vete pero no pienses en volver….mejor seria que hubieras muerto _

En otras épocas no le hubiera importado pero esta vez era diferente, el sabia, mejor dicho no quería saber pero era un hecho, su corazón empezaba a ablandarse y esto le repugnaba

_No quiero convertirme como en Kakaroto, yo no soy así…!!DEMONIOS¡¡ y todo por culpa de esa mujer y su estupido hijo_

Muchas personas, incluso su padre mismo le habían pronunciado esas palabras no incluso mas duras que esas, pero a el no le importo, entonces ¿porque ahora si?...talvez…no era imposible

_Talvez empiezo a quererla…NO…yo no puedo querer a nadie…yo no tengo corazón_

Este temor le rondaba en la cabeza en los últimos días, si era cierto, si el tenia sentimientos era una persona débil

- ¡¡NO!!

No podía soportarlo, rompió una de las ventanas que se encontraba a su lado y se fue volando sin importarle las personas que le miraban, rumbo a las montañas

El no quería ver a nadie, el no quería verla…

* * *

- Como puede ser tan egoísta?...acaso no se da cuenta que tiene familia?...ese arrogante, engreído, renegado…¡¡LO ODIO!!

Bulma, triste tras la pelea que sostuvo con Vegeta subió al cuarto de su hijo, el único lugar donde conseguía paz y al encontrarlo dormido, se sentó al lado de su cuna y lo observo

_Incluso dormido tiene la misma expresión de Vegeta, ¿Acaso mi hijo habrá sido producto de puro deseo?...no, hay algo mas lo sé_

Bulma aun recordaba la primera noche que estuvo con Vegeta, ella necesitaba desfogarse con algo, Yamcha le había vuelvo a plantar y al no encontrar a nadie fue a ver a Vegeta, con la intención de meterle un buen lió, si no estaba haciendo nada al menos observarlo; el deseo de esa noche pudo mas y así siguieron hasta que se dio cuenta meses después que esperaba un hijo de Vegeta

_No…no fue puro placer, había algo mas, algo en su mirada había cambiado y seguía cambiando_

- ¿Pero entonces que fue?... ¿Acaso fue amor?

_No, si hubiera sido amor él no se comportaría así con ambos (consigo misma y con su hijo) ¿Entonces que fue?...yo le quiero pero… ¿El me quiere?  
_

Sabia que Vegeta se fue a su cámara de gravedad a seguir entrenando, siempre lo hacia después de cada pelea…entonces recordó

_Bien vete pero no pienses en volver….mejor seria que hubieras muerto _

El enojo produció eso, pero eso no era lo que realmente sentía

- Si el hubiera muerto yo…

No debió de decirlo

* * *

Bueno finito jeje…eso es todo por ahora, cualquier cosa no duden en decírmelo, aun no tengo el siguiente cap muy claro así que no puedo darles un adelante pero manténgase alertas en cualquier momento actualizo, a y si gustan pueden darme consejos de cómo quisieran que prosiga la historia XD….jaja por supuesto dejen muchos REVIEWS

Bye bye hasta otra =)


	3. Chapter 3

Volverte a ver

(Capitulo 3)

Woolaz gente, aquí reportándome con un nuevo cap =), bueno quería agradecer por los reviews que me han mandado y también quería pedir disculpas por mis faltas ortográficas (nunca fui buena en ese tema u.u) y también disculpar por la brevedad del anterior cap…para recompensarlo aquí les traje un cap mas largo…que lo disfruten

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Esta historia la ubico después de la saga de Cell

- La historia esta dividida en dos líneas de tiempo

**Línea de tiempo 1:** Este es el tiempo de donde viene Trunks del futuro

**Línea de tiempo 2:** Es el presente donde se desarrolla todo Dragon Ball que se ve en la serie (no se si me entienden u.u)

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 1:**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde el último viaje de Trunks hacia el pasado y su retorno. Todo el que visitara la Corporación Capsula no notaria ningún cambio…o acaso…habría que ver más de cerca:

Trunks como todas las mañanas despertó, se ducho e izo todas aquellas actividades deacuerdo a su aseo personal; se cambió y bajo a desayunar.

Al encontrarse solo en la cocina divisó una carta encima de la mesa, la tomó y la leyó, esta decía lo siguiente:

_Hijo: llama a los sirvientes para que te atiendan en todo lo que necesites, estoy realmente muy ocupada y no podré verte en todo el día, no hagas travesuras, te quiere _

_Mama_

- Siempre lo mismo

_Mamá realmente esta muy extraña, lo único que hace durante todo el día es meterse en su laboratorio y no salir hasta muy tarde, ¿Qué le pasara?… ¿Qué estará haciendo?_

Una vez terminado el desayuno subió a su habitación y decidió prepararse para irse a entrenar en su cámara de gravedad (cuando Trunks regreso del pasado mencionó que había entrenado con su padre, bueno de hay la idea), quería ser igual de fuerte que su padre para que cuando regresara se sintiera orgullosos de el (Trunks aun anhela esa aceptación por parte del él a pesar de todos los años). Aun con mas ganas que las de antes bajo rápidamente a la cámara.

* * *

_**-**__ Mama espera, si volvieras a ver a papa tú…_

Esa frase le resonaba aun en la cabeza.

Cuanto deseaba que pasara ese momento, en el que volviera a tener otra oportunidad de ser feliz, que pudiera decirlo todo lo que pasaba por su corazón y su mente, poder tocarlo, besarlo, amarlo….

En un principio se mostró pesimista ante esa idea

- Por favor, como si el quisiera venir aquí…tan solo mírenme, estoy vieja, tengo canas, arrugas, en cambio allá el tiene a una Bulma mucho mas joven y atractiva, tiene amigos (por así decirlo), tiene a su pequeño Trunks, él allá es feliz…

Tan consternada se encontraba con ese echo, que se encerró cada vez mas en la oficina, paraba de un lado a otro, así al menos no tendría tiempo para pensar en él.

Una de las tantas noches en vela le asalto un pensamiento

_Tal vez él me extraña tanto como yo a él, talvez él no es feliz allá (por supuesto pensaba en su yo pasado, la explosiva Bulma). Si el regresara yo le haría el ser mas feliz, le construiría todas las maquinas de pelea que se pudiera imaginar, le daría una segunda oportunidad y también me la daría a mi misma_

A partir de esa noche no se encerró más en el trabajo con la excusa de ayudar al olvido, ella tenía otros planes en mente

- Ya casi esta lista

Se limpió las sigilosas lágrimas que se le cayeron ante el anterior pensamiento, cogió la herramienta que le faltaba y se puso a trabajar.

- Nos daremos una segunda oportunidad Vegeta.

* * *

Trunks realmente se sentía muy agotado, había entrenado todo el día o al menos eso imaginaba ya que por las ventanas se veía un atardecer. Apago la maquina de gravedad, se puso una toalla en los hombros y salio de la cámara, realmente necesitaba un buen baño…GRRR…y una buena comida (le hace honor como a todo saiyajin ^^)

Llego a la puerta e ingreso, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla una mano se interpuso

- Espera Trunks, no cierres

_Pero que rayos...o no _

- Jaja por poco y no llegaba, déjame tomar aliento

Con una mirada de aborrecimiento (esas como las de Vegeta cuando se dirige a sus contrincantes) y una voz gélida Trunks pregunto

- ¿Qué quieres Joel?

- Ey…esa es forma de tratar a tus mayores...o mejor a tus invitados, ¿Me dejas pasar?

- No, solo dime que quieres

- Ok, cálmate quieres…solo quería preguntar si Bulma estaba en casa

- Ella esta ocupada, más te vale que no te le acerques

- Claro niño…mándale saludos de mi parte cuando la veas y dile que la llamaré más tarde…te veo…niño

Sin importarle ser grosero Trunks cerro la puerta en las narices de Joel con tanta fuerza que si no se controlaba terminaría rompiéndola.

_No le soporto, maldito cañalla, mas le vale que no se acerque a mi madre._

Bulma tenia muchos pretendientes, pero el más resistente era el susodicho, Joel. Aun recordaba, Trunks, el primer momento que le vio

_**Flash back**_

Había una reunión muy importante en la Corporación Capsula, tanto Bulma y Trunks atendían a los invitados con sumo respeto, era gente importante.

- Hay estoy sedienta, hijo podrías alcanzarme una bebida?

- Claro mama, ahora vuelvo

Trunks se abrió paso entre la multitud y alcanzo la bebida favorita de su madre, se dirigió hacia Bulma pero una mano le detuvo

- Espera hijo, ven acompáñame

Trunks volteó y miro fijamente a aquel hombre. Cuerpo atlético, ojos oscuros como el ébano así como sus cabellos, piel blanca lechosa, un conjunto que apostaría que valía una fortuna, modales exquisitos, en conclusión un envidiable espécimen de hombre

- Perdóname por la impertinencia mi nombre es Joel Cartner, un importante hombre de negocios y jefe de las compañía distribuidora mas grande del mundo, pero eso no viene al caso, dime quien es esa hermosa mujer de aya al frente.

Trunks volteó a esa dirección notando, a su madre hablar animadamente con un importante gerente (Bulma traía un hermoso vestido azul profundo que resaltaba maravillosamente su rostro, así como moldeaba su figura)

- Ella es mi madre, Bulma Brief

- Eh, ¿tu madre?...y dime… ¿Dónde esta tu padre?

- El murió hace muchos años

- Hmmm...Ya veo…Entonces ella esta soltera?

- Por así decirlo

- Excelente, niño esa bebida es para tu madre?, déjame que se la alcance, o mejor aun preséntame a tu madre

Trunks realmente no confiaba en ese hombre

- Perdone, pero MI MADRE esta conversando con aquella importante persona y no seria conveniente molestarlos

- Nada de eso...tonterías

Avanzó unos pasos y dirigiéndose a Bulma dijo:

- Disculpe linda señorita, me concedería unos minutos?

- Por supuesto, disculpe señor Oyasaka, podríamos terminar la platica en la cena?

Una vez ido este, Bulma se dirigió a Joel

- Que quería comunicarme – dijo Bulma viéndole fijamente a los ojos, evidentemente no le había sido indiferente su atractivo físico

- Nada en especial señorita Brief pero no pude evitar ver su impresionante belleza que irradia en toda la sala, la agradezco por atenderme, debo de ser envidiado por muchos

Bulma algo ruborizaba agrego:

– No hay ningún problema pero ¿Como usted sabe quien soy?

- Le pregunte a aquel niño de aya – señalando a Trunks – fue muy grosero si me permite decirlo, eh incluso quiso hacerme creer que usted era su madre

Bulma dueña de si mismo agrego

– No se atreva a llamar de ese modo a mi hijo esta claro, el no es ningún grosero, y mucho menos un mentiroso

Eh...yo….perdone…es que no creí que una mujer tan joven y guapa como usted tendría un hijo – dijo Joel intentando arreglar la metida de pata que había ocasionado

- Esta bien acepto sus disculpas señor…

- Joel...Joel Cartner...un placer

- Bueno señor Cartner es un placer pero debo de servir a mis invitados

- Yo le acompañare, si no le es mucha molestia

- Para nada - dijo Bulma tomando el brazo ofrecido por Joel y marchándose junto a él

Trunks que había visto todo desde la lejanía, mato literalmente con la visto a Joel, no permitiría que se le acercara otra vez, nunca

_**Fin del Flash back**_

_Como dije y seguiría diciendo, él no se acercaría_ – pensó Trunks despertando de sus recuerdos y yendo a atender sus necesidades biológicas

* * *

- ¡No puedo creer lo termine!, solo falta algunos arreglos pero nada especial, en unos días esto estará totalmente acabado…jajaja…bueno era de esperarse con el genio que soy (por lo visto aun no poseía la virtud de la modestia)

Exclamaba Bulma llena de vitalidad, alegría, era un paso más cerca de él

Sin previo aviso sonó su celular, Bulma sorprendida ya que no esperaba ninguna llamada contesto

- ¿SI? ¿Halo, diga?

- Bulma, soy yo

- A vaya Joel, que gusto volver a escucharte – _rayos, creí haberme desecho de él_

- A mi me da mucho mas gusto

- Vaya y bueno Joel, ¿Para que me llamas?

- Para nada en especial, solo quería oír tu voz

- …

- y…quería saber si tendrías tiempo para salir con migo a algún lugar, ya sabe como en los viejos tiempos

- Perdona Joel, estoy realmente ocupada con la corporación, además necesito pasar más tiempo con Trunks

- Vamos Bulma será divertido, algún día tendrás que descansar y que mejor momento que este

- No…de veras Joel no tengo ánimos…tengo que colgar Trunks me esta llamando...bye

- Bueno Bulma, algún día te convenceré…bye

_Ash… ¿acaso nunca se dará por vencido?...estoy cansada, iré a ver como esta Trunks_

Bulma se limpio lo mejor que pudo, guardo las herramientas y salio del laboratorio apagando la luz

Ella estaba segura, no había espacio para nadie mas en su corazón, todo lo había ocupado él…_Vegeta_

* * *

Aquí terminamos…espero que les haya gustado el cap, como ven aparece nuevos personajes a medida que avanza la historia…estoy pensando en hacer la historia en máximo 7 capítulos, pero ya veremos, hasta otra XD

Ah un delante de próximo cap.:

Trunks regresa al pasado, pero esta vez con un objetivo diferente (la verdad no estoy segura si haré ir a Bulma al pasado o traeré a Vegeta =S…vamos a ver que pasa)


	4. Chapter 4

**Volverte a ver**

**(Capitulo 4)**

Hola!! mis queridos lectores es un gusto volver a actualizar esta historia XD y les traigo cosas nuevas:

1ro. Agradecer los reviews que me mandan, como ya eh dicho antes mientras más reviews, más motivada me siento (y más feliz) de actualizar esta historia.

2do. Escribir este cap fue difícil, la verdad no me decidía si enviar a Bulma o traer a Vegeta pero tome una decisión…esta historia en esencialmente melancólica así que al llevar a Bulma cambiaria mi historia a algo cómico y divertido, por lo que me quedo con las segundo, traeré a Vegeta ^-^ pero no se preocupen que estoy pensando en hacer otra pequeña y divertida historia con la otra opción

3ro Este capitulo cuenta con las dos líneas de tiempo, para que no sea tan corto el capitulo y no hacerlos sufrir mas a los que me siguen esta historia jeje

Sin más preámbulos la historia...que lo disfruten

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Esta historia la ubico después de la saga de Cell

- La historia esta dividida en dos líneas de tiempo

**Línea de tiempo 1:** Este es el tiempo de donde viene Trunks del futuro

**Línea de tiempo 2:** Es el presente donde se desarrolla todo Dragon Ball que se ve en la serie (no se si me entienden u.u)

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 2:**

- Cada dia estamos peor… ¿Qué nos ha pasado Vegeta?

Bulma estaba realmente triste, desde la ultima discusión que sostuvo con Vegeta días atrás se hacia evidente, cada vez más la frialdad de Vegeta. Ya no era ese simple juego de yo no te hablo y tu no me hablas o hablaremos luego, ahora las palabras eran casi inexistentes entre la pareja.

- No se que hacer…AHHH!!... jamás pensé sufrir de esta manera…y tampoco enamorarme de este modo

_Dios todo es mi culpa…_

Bulma se levanto calmadamente de su escritorio y a través de la ventana pudo observar a Vegeta entrenando

- Se ve tan tranquilo…y yo aquí sufriendo… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser de esta forma?

Ella salió de la habitación rumbo al invernadero, necesitaba aclarar no solo sus ideas, mas que ellas sus sentimientos…

* * *

Vieron pasar a Bulma e dirigirse al invernadero, era claro que algo muy malo pasaba. Bulma solo iba a ese lugar cuando estaba desesperada.

La situación no el era indiferente a nadie dentro de la corporación, incluyendo por supuesto los padres de Bulma; el único beneficiado con esta situación era Trunks que en su inocencia solo le interesaba una cosa…dormir.

Tanto el señor como la señora Brief estaban muy preocupados por la situación en la que se encontraba su pobre hija, no cabía duda, eran tiempo difícil.

Esta situación además de no solo afectar el desempeño de Bulma en la corporación también hacia que ella cada vez más se encerrara en su oficina, lo mismo pasaba con Vegeta y su cámara de gravedad.

- Tenemos que hacer algo querida….

- Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero no lastimes a Bulma

- Trataré de no hacerlo

* * *

Vegeta después de entrenar en la cámara de gravedad y al no recurrir a la habitación con el temor de encontrarse con Bulma, voló sigilosamente a la parte superior del edificio, se recostó en un columna y meditó…esto se estaba escapando de sus manos

_Ja…padre deberías ver ahora a tu débil hijo...todo lo que me causas Bulma_

Recordaba esos tiempos que ahora parecían tan lejanos, en el que se le aclamaban como el saiyajin mas fuerte.

Él era temido y respetado por todos no solo por su fuerza descomunal que presentaba a tan corta edad, si no también por la falta de sentimientos que se le atribuía

_Eso fue tan lejano y ahora mírenme, no soy la ni la sombra de lo que fui…._

"_Bien vete pero no pienses en volver….mejor seria que hubieras muerto"_

Un claro ejemplo del flote de sus sentimientos era esa frase, a pesar de haber pasado días de la discusión aun podia oir esas palabras, tan fuerte como la primera vez. Y lo peor de todo…le dolía

- Tienes razón Bulma…mejor hubiera muerto

Se prometió a si mismo ser el hombre mas fuerte de todo el universo…pero no contaba el haber conocido a su otra mitad, a la mujer que haría salir todo aquello que temía, de su interior

_Bulma…_

Así pasaron algunas horas desde el ultimo pensamiento…solo se escuchaba él y el tranquilo sonido de la ciudad en la noche, empezaba a adormecerse hasta que

- Vegeta...

- No creí haber pedido nada para que tu estés aquí….si quieres hacerme bajar tendrás que pensar en otra cosa

- No me mal interpretes…Vegeta tenemos que hablar

Él se esperaba todo menos esas palabras

…_¿El quiere hablar?...que se traerá entre manos este vejete_

Pensaba Vegeta mientras veía a la persona con la que tendría que aclarar ciertas situaciones (por si acaso me refiero a papa de Bulma)

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 1:**

Trunks descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación, los largos entrenamientos realmente le agotaban y le dejaban con un gran dolor físico.

El soñaba sin embargo, tan profundamente como solía hacer en sus tiempos de infancia

(En el sueño)

_Solo un poco mas y me iré a descansar, 1238...1239…1240…listo eso es todo._

_Diablos estoy rendido, cada vez me supero m…eh? que es ese ruido – me quedo en silencio y escucho mejor_

_Trunks, Trunks dios mío Trunks…ven es él…es él_

_¿Mama?, la escucho realmente desesperada, corro hacia ella_

_Mama!! Donde estas!! - busco en todas las habitaciones_

_¿Donde podrá estar? - miro a través de la ventana... Mama!!...salgo hacia el patio_

_¿Mama que sucede porque gritas de esa manera? - miro fijamente a mi madre pero ella no me mira_

_¿Mama? - .miro a la dirección en la que ella observa y lo veo_

_Trunks, T__runks…escucho decir...Trunks, Trunks, TRUNKS ¡_

Trunks despierta sobresaltado, esta confundido y desorientado, siente a una persona a su lado y voltea

- ¿Mama?... ¿Que es lo que sucede?

- Perdona por levantarte a estas horas hijo pero tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte

- No importa., ya estoy despierto...dime

- Trunks cuando piensas ir al pasado…

- Dentro de unos días... ¿Porque lo preguntas?...Si es por que no quieres vaya yo entenderé…temo dejarte sola

- Nada de eso Trunks, tengo algo que mostrarte….

* * *

Mientras Bulma esperaba afuera del cuarto de su hijo a que este se cambiara, empezó a recordar.

_**Flash back**_

El sol caía finamente por las persianas, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Bulma lo sintiera.

Ella se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba llena de felicidad, un gran contraste a diferencia de los sentimientos vividos en los últimos días

- Al fin esta listo…no puedo esperar mas, tengo que mostrárselo a Trunks.

Se cambio lo mejor que pudo y fue a la habitación de su hijo

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Una involuntaria sonrisa se formo en su rostro, todo el trabajo que había realizado empezaba a dar sus frutos.

Detrás de ella escucho abrir la puerta, viendo salir segundos después a Trunks vestido con su traje de entrenamiento

- Ufff Trunks te tardaste una eternidad…pero eso es lo de menos ven sígueme cariño

- Esta bien mama… - Decía Trunks extrañado, evidentemente notó el drástico cambio de humor de su madre

_Hace unos días estaba tan triste y ahora esto?....que le a podido pasar_

_Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no paso mucho tiempo con ella o al menos no me preocupo lo suficiente..._

Mientras Trunks pensativo seguía a su madre a través de los pasadillos, Bulma cada vez se emocionaba más

_Ya estamos cerca...Que felicidad, volveremos a ser una familia _

Minutos depuse llegaron al laboratorio de Bulma. Esta se dirigió a una puerta en especial, ingresó la clave y se abrió automáticamente mostrando lo que había en su interior

- Trunks, hijo de seguro te habrás estado preguntando por que me encerraba en el laboratorio la mayor parte del dia...Pues aquí esta la respuesta. Trunks te presento tu nueva maquina del tiempo, realmente es mi mejor trabajo haber déjame explicarte, su funcionamiento es como la anterior solo con unos cambios que hice, el motor….

Trunks no escucho más, solo se concentro en una cosa, la maquina de tiempo, era mucho más moderna que la original, su estructura, todo había cambiado.

La maquina era negra y blanca por afuera pero en vez de tener la forma ovalada antigua tenia una forma mucho más estilizada, su forma era casi cilíndrica. Al fijarse bien Trunks diviso más de un asiento, varios controles en la cabina de mando y en la parte de atrás todo lo necesario para un largo viaje…era simplemente maravillosa.

- Trunks!...me estas escuchando?

- Eh...No perdón podrías repetírmelo de nuevo?

- Bueno solo era decirte que su funcionamiento es mucho más simple que la anterior, esta tiene inteligencia artificial, permitiendo manejarse automáticamente. Además de todo solo se necesita 1 semana para cargar el motor por lo que se puede hacer los viajes mucho mas rápidos.

- Vaya mama…la maquina es preciosa…Te lo agradezco mucho

- Eso no es problema hijo, sabes que todo lo hago por ti…pero esta vez quiero pedirte un favor

* * *

Eran las 5 de la tarde, el sol se ponía dejando ver un fabuloso atardecer.

En las afueras de la Corporación Capsula se podía ver dos siluetas:

- Mama ya estoy listo

- Eso es lo que veo…Trunks prométeme que te cuidaras mucho

- No te preocupes

- Hay hijo me volverás a dejar sola por un tiempo…– unas lagrimas cayeron de unos hermosos ojos azules - ...Hijo, por favor…devuélveme la dicha – no pudo más, Bulma rompió en llanto

- Mama… – dijo Trunks arrodillándose al lado de esta – serás feliz…te lo prometo

- Te adoro hijo…eres lo mas preciado que tengo, adiós

- Adiós

Trunks subió a la nave y a medida que ascendía observaba a su madre y recordaba el favor que le pidió

_**Flash back**_

- Eso no es problema hijo, sabes que todo lo hago por ti…pero esta vez quiero pedirte un favor

- No temas en pedirlo mama

- Trae de vuelta a tu padre…a Vegeta – Bulma pidió este favor mirando hacia el suelo, ella sabia que si miraba a Trunks rompería en llanto - …por favor

_**Fin del Flash back**_

- Se ve tan triste…todos nos merecemos mas que solo dolor. Te traeré dicha, lo prometo

Trunks grito a todo pulmón dentro de la nave

- ¡! Conserva la esperanza!!

Bulma alcanzo a oír esto, unas lagrimas se escaparon nuevamente de sus ojos

- Siempre hijo…siempre…

Bulma miraba hacia el cielo donde segundos antes estaba su hijo

_Vegeta…mi Vegeta_

* * *

=)…bien después de unas cuantas horas el cap esta listo, espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi…jeje si sirve de algo pueden escuchar música relajante mientras leen esto, realmente le da otro ambiente.

Bueno no me queda mas por agregar aparte de que me dejen muxxos reviews ^^

Ahh si el adelanto del próximo cap:

Próximamente las dos líneas de tiempo se encontraran y quizás llegue la parte mas emotiva de la historia =p (o talvez lo divida en dos...Ya veo)

Hasta otra bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Volverte a ver

**(Capitulo 5)**

Hola!!! X) ya volví con un nuevo cap. Haber que les digo…este cap iba a estar hace 2 días pero estuve algo corta de inspiración (mi pobre MJ se murió T.T, hay q triste) así que lo público ahora jeje, les traigo nuevas:

1. Agradecer a todos los que me escribieron REVIEWS q felicidad ^^.

2. Hmm me acabo de dar cuenta que cada vez hago los caps mas largos jeje

3. No se si permiten hacer publicidad pero estoy escribiendo otro fic se llama Libérame, para todos los que guste de Sesshomaru y Kagura (Inuyasha) pasen a leerlo, por cierto es muy corto el capítulo pero no se engañen, promete ser una linda historia

Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Esta historia la ubico después de la saga de Cell

- La historia esta dividida en dos líneas de tiempo

**Línea de tiempo 1:** Este es el tiempo de donde viene Trunks del futuro

**Línea de tiempo 2:** Es el presente donde se desarrolla todo Dragon Ball que se ve en la serie (no se si me entienden u.u)

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 2:**

- Que noche mas estrellada, no te parece

- No le des más rodeos anciano, habla de una vez antes que se me acabe la paciencia

- Vegeta, eh estado observando la relación entre tu y mi hija., lamento decir que no marcha como desearía

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Bulma no es tu problema

- Claro que si lo es, ella es mi hija y lo único que quiero es su felicidad – Dijo Brief exaltado

- Si tanto te preocupas por su felicidad debiste de alejarla de mi cuando tuviste la oportunidad

- Lo se, cometí ese error pero no volverá a ocurrir – dijo Brief pensativo

_Yo sabia que esto no iba a funcionar, desde que vi a Vegeta no me dio buen augurio, pero…Bulma se veía tan feliz a su lado y esto es el resultado – _Brief dejo de mirar el cielo y se concentró en Vegeta

- Vegeta nada bueno puede resultar de esta situación, yo te daré todo lo que quieras pero…aléjate de aquí y no regreses

Vegeta miraba consternado a anciano, era cierto que varias veces había analizado esa posibilidad. Dejar todo y marcharse al espacio o a cualquier otro lugar que le haga olvidar este error en su vida.

_El viejo me esta dando la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata, no tendré que ocuparme de ninguna necesidad solo alejarme de este odioso planeta, entonces ¿Porque no acepto? ¿Porque me quedo callado?..._

Brief notaba el rostro reflexivo de Vegeta, quería agregar algo pero un fuerte sonido no dejo pensar en nada mas, tanto Vegeta como Brief voltearon haber de donde provenía ese estruendoso sonido.

Vieron el cielo y de la nada apareció una nave extraña iluminando el cielo. Por un momento pensaron que se trataba de la maquina del tiempo en la que viajaba Trunks pero su estructura les confundía, además del tiempo que había transcurrido, solo fueron dos meses y estaban seguros que eran tres para poder terminar de recargar la nave.

La extraña nave bajo lentamente pero en vez de aterrizar en el suelo, se dirigió expresamente hacia ellos aterrizando en el techo.

Vegeta reaccionó y se puso en defensiva, pero después de un tiempo bajo su defensa

_Pero si ese ki es de Trunks, entonces el esta ahí adentro_ – Pensó y a la par de este pensamiento se abrió la compuerta dejando ver al muchacho ya mencionado.

* * *

Trunks se extraño de la presencia de su padre y del abuelo en la terraza

_¿Pero que están haciendo hay?_

Al salir de la nave se dirigió hacia ellos pero de inmediato capto un sentimiento, una sensación entre ellos

_¿Que habrá pasado?_

* * *

Trunks a medida que se acercaba se ponía mas nervioso, como le diría que su madre quería que regresara al futuro.

Una vez frente a ellos se quedo en blanco, no sabia que decir.

El padre de Bulma al notar el nerviosismo de su nieto decidió dar el primer paso

- Trunks, que sorpresa no te esperábamos por aquí tan pronto hijo, tu abuela y tu madre se pondrán muy contentas

- Si lo se, mama bueno mi mama del futuro ah creado una nueva maquina del tiempo que me permite viajar mas rápido, además que…

- Ya nos lo contaras todo adentro debes estar exhausto, mandaré a que preparen tu habitación enseguida, presiento que te quedaras muchos días ¿No es así?

- Bueno yo…la verdad ahora vengo por un motivo en especial y no creo quedarme mucho aunque me gustaría mucho

- Hm. ya veo un encargo de tu madre verdad, vamos puedes decirlo

- Yo...Quiero, es decir nosotros queremos que… - Trunks evidentemente se puso muy nervioso, no sabia como decirlo y como reaccionaria so padre.

Trunks en ese instante recordó el rostro triste de su madre antes de marcharse, lo haría por ella

- Papá, como sabrás tu moriste en mi época – dijo Trunks mirando fijamente a Vegeta, su mirada le intimidaba pero tenia que hacerlo – Mama se quedo muy sola…y triste…ella te extraña mucho.

Era ahora o nunca - Papa mi madre y yo queremos que te vengas con nosotros al futuro – Trunks bajo la mirada, estaba seguro que iba a escuchar una negativo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor eran un deseo muy egoísta

Vegeta se quedo sin palabras, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad pero ahora que lo pensaba eso caía perfecto en la conversación sostenida con el anciano, alejarse de todo, dejar todo los problemas y marcharse no la espacio como tenia pensado pero si al futuro, viviría como estuvo viviendo hasta ahora e incluso mejor

_Vegeta se ve muy pensativo, es de esperarse._ – Pensaba Brief – _Trunks no pudo llegar en mejor momento_

- Vegeta piénsalo… - Brief dejo de mirar a en Vegeta pensativo y se dirigió a Trunks - Trunks que te parece si nos vamos adentro y dejamos a Vegeta que considere tu petición, estoy seguro que mañana el tendrá una respuesta.

Momento seguido tanto Trunks como Brief se dirigieron adentro. Vegeta por otra parte volvió a su posición original, tenia que pensar

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Trunks se despertó algo extrañado al ver la extraña habitación en la que se encontraba, pero en seguida recordó los hechos pasados

_**Flas**__**h back**_

Al dejar a Vegeta, Trunks entro a la corporación siendo recibido muy afectivamente por unos brazos que reconoció en seguida como los de su abuela

- Hay Trunks dios mió no te esperábamos, pero mírate estas tan guapo, hay Bulma se pondrá tan contenta de verte

- ¿Ver a quien? – Bulma apareció por la puerta dirigiendo toda su atención a su hijo, sin pensarlo se arrojo a sus brazos llorando de emoción – Trunks, que sorpresa no te esperaba tan pronto por aquí, ¿Ya viste a tu padre?

- Si acabo de verlo

- Me alegro…y donde esta tu equipaje, no me digas que viniste sin el

- No traje casi nada con migo, es que no pienso quedarme demasiado tiempo

- ¿Y eso porque?

Trunks estaba a punto de decirlo pero una mano en el hombro le detuvo

- Bulma, deja de agobiar tanto al chico, mañana cuando este mas descansado nos contara todo – dijo el papá de Bulma

- Tiene razón, ven hijo te mostrare tu habitación

Todos estaban dirigiéndose a la puerta, mientras escuchaban a la señora Brief decir

-Chicos no quieres un poco de te? – ahora no era tiempo para te

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Trunks a medida que pensaba se termino de bañar y cambiar. Bajo hacia el comedor.

Una vez allí se encontró con Bulma y tras traer la comida se entretuvieron charlando de cualquier tema

- Si, el mundo esta muy deteriorado por aquí a diferencia del tuyo

- Mama perdón que te interrumpa pero papá ¿?

Una mirada triste apareció en los azulinos ojos de Bulma

- Es verdad no te comentamos nada, Trunks las cosas no están yendo muy bien por aquí. Tu padre y yo hemos tenido algunas discusiones y nos hemos dejado de hablar.

- Realmente no lo sabia, perdona mama si te eh echo poner triste

- No te preocupes ya se nos pasara, ahora si quieres verlo esta en su cámara de gravedad

- Si, iré dentro de un momento

- Me imagino que le debiste de extrañarle mucho (con su carácter y todo u.u)

- Si, un poco

- Jajajaja…no te retengo mas ve, yo tengo que hacer algunos trabajos

- Claro, nos vemos luego mamá

* * *

Trunks aunque dijo que iba a ir a la cámara de su padre no fue, sabia que estaba pensando y no quería apurar su decisión.

El hizo el ademán de ir hacia a la cámara y se escapo por una de las ventanas.

No dejaba de sorprenderse de la tecnología que había en la ciudad, se veía tan moderna y tan ordenada.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana Trunks visito a sus amigos, 2 chicos y 2 chicas que había conocido en su anterior viaje y junto con ellos visito todos los lugares nuevos y se entero de todas las noticias (Trunks les dijo que el era extranjero y no estaba al tanto de todo por que viajaba mucho), quería retrasar su llegada a casa lo mas tarde posible

- Trunks, dentro de cuando te vas – pregunto una muchacha de cabellos rubios, piel lechosa y ojos negros, Emily

- No estoy seguro, pero lo mas probable es que mañana

- Ahhh pero si es muy pronto

- Es verdad Trunks, quédate un poco mas te divertirás mucho – dijo la otra chica que estaba a su lado, ella tenia cabellos castaños ondulados, piel morena y ojos del mismo color, Cairel

- No, de verdad tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender

- Jaja lo que pasa es que tiene muchas ganas de ver a la novia – comento otro muchacho de cabellos platinos, piel lechosa y ojos verdes, Nelson

- QUE¡¡??? Trunks tiene novia – dijo Emily con un dejo de decepción

- No, no tengo – Dijo un avergonzado Trunks

- Si claro Trunks te creemos (sarcasmo), ahora ¡¡vamos a divertirnos!! – dijo el ultimo muchacho de cabellos negros, piel tostada y ojos negros, Mike

- ¡¡SIII!! – gritaron todos a coro. Trunks fue jalado por Emily, ella ahora estaba más feliz que nunca, ya que Trunks no tenía novia y tenia una oportunidad.

Así pasaron todo el dia y la tarde, yendo del parque de diversiones al parque acuático y entre otros lugares. A eso de las 6 p.m. se despidieron de Trunks y él se fue rumbo a la Corporación Capsula, era el momento

* * *

La única manera en la que Vegeta se alejaba de su cámara era para las comidas y era evidente que al momento de la cena tendría que dar su respuesta. Resopló molesto

Lo había pensado mucho, tanto así que no le puso entusiasmo a su entrenamiento. La opción no dejaba de ser tentadora, además no se alejaría de Bulma como lo pensó al principio, seguiría estando hay, y quien sabe tal vez le iría mucho mejor.

Repentinamente sonó la campanilla que anunciaba la cena.

- Es el momento, ya tome una decisión

Vegeta salio de la cámara y sin importarle la falta de ropa, ni la presentación que tenia que dar en la cena se dirigió inmediatamente al comedor.

* * *

Bulma estaba nerviosa, siempre lo estaba en todas las cenas ya que era el único momento en todo el día que veía a Vegeta.

Casi involuntariamente se arregló lo mejor que pudo

_Hmm tal vez con unos aretes y ese hermoso vestido que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños…un momento pero ¡¡si solo es una cena!! - _Podrían tener problemas pero Bulma no dejaba de amarlo. – _Y yo se que él aun no ha dejado de amarme_

Ella pensó todo el dia en Vegeta, incluso en la oficina. Se dio cuenta lo afortunada que era al tenerle a su lado (pensando en la otra Bulma del futuro que había perdido a Vegeta)

_Si continuamos con esta situación nunca terminara, es hora de dar el primer paso a la reconciliación, Vegeta…_

Bulma al escuchar la campanilla salio nerviosa de su habitación y bajo hacia el comedor, luego de la cena Vegeta tendría que hablar con ella, ya era la hora, se tragaría su orgullo con tal de ser feliz.

* * *

Una vez reunidos todos (a excepción de Vegeta) empezó la cena, tanto Bulma como Trunks estaban nervios y desesperados de verle pasar por la puerta, claro cada quien con sus diferente motivos.

Después de treinta minutos de espera por parte de la mayoría Vegeta apareció. Camino directamente sin mirar a nadie y se sentó en su puesto devorando todo lo que se le ponía en frente

Esta señal le produjo tristeza a Bulma, ejerció todo su dominio por no salir llorando de la habitación y comió viendo fijamente a su plato. Por otra parte Trunks no sabia como hacerle recuerdo a su padre de su decisión, era evidente que no quería que le molestaran, tal vez el lo diría en su momento.

Así pasaron 10, 20, 30 minutos de silencio por los presentes hasta que Vegeta se levanto de su asiento y tan callado como la primera vez se dirigió a la puerta, justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, dijo

- Trunks, ya lo eh pensado. Me iré contigo, ¿Cuando nos marchamos?

- Eh…mañana

- Bien

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Estas palabras despertaron diferentes reacciones entre los presentes, la mayoría de asombro

Bulma desconcertada, vio fijamente a todos

- Pero que…no entiendo, Trunks a que se refiere

Trunks había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, con voz insegura comenzó a relatar todo a Bulma hasta que finalizó. Bulma no podía creerlo, mejor dicho no quería creerlo. Se levanto temblorosa de su asiento y al no poder contener mas las lagrimas salio corriendo de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto.

Porque... ¿Porque el me abandona de esta forma?, no puedo creerlo – Ahora se daba cuenta, lo había perdido

Regresando al comedor, Trunks agradeció la comida y se retiro, la señora Brief recogió las platos y se dirigió a la cocina dejando solo al padre de Bulma

El estaba seguro, había echo lo correcto y las circunstancias le avían ayudado, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable, había ahorrado el sufrimiento a su hija, pero ¿A que precio?

* * *

Y listo, aquí termina el cap ^^ espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews

Ah por cierto les quería hacer una pregunta, cada vez que veo el tráfico en mi historia aparecen tantos lectores y tantos hits, ¿Qué son HITS? Si alguien me podría responder estaría muy agradecida.

Los amigos de Trunks no van a tener mas relevancia en esta historia, bueno quien sabe tal vez Emily un poco.

Me olvidaba en la siguiente cap Vegeta y Trunks viaja al futuro y se encuentran con Bulma. Solo puedo decir que va a ser una parte muy emotiva

Bye bye, hasta otra XD

Este cap esta dedicado a todos mis lectores, que me hacen feliz leyendo mi historia y a MJ, que en paz descanse


	6. Chapter 6

**Volverte a ver**

**(Capitulo 6)**

Holaa gente XD aquí estoy de nuevo con este cap…^^, veo que les gusto el anterior cap jeje espero que este también colme sus expectativas, espero que les guste muxxo y dejen muchos REVIEWS

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Esta historia la ubico después de la saga de Cell

- La historia esta dividida en dos líneas de tiempo

**Línea de tiempo 1:** Este es el tiempo de donde viene Trunks del futuro

**Línea de tiempo 2:** Es el presente donde se desarrolla todo Dragon Ball que se ve en la serie (no se si me entienden u.u)

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 2:**

Unos rayos se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando el rostro de una muy triste Bulma que no había parado de llorar hasta horas antes del amanecer. Si se le miraba por un instante claramente se podía ver las secuelas de su desvelo, tenía unas ojeras bien pronunciadas que enmarcaban sus ojos, la almohada estaba mojada por las lágrimas y en su rostro unos finos surcos confirmaban lo anteriormente dicho.

A caer uno de esos rayos de lleno en su rostro Bulma poco a poco se despertó sintiendo inmediatamente un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Porque tengo este dolor de cabeza? – Dijo esta mientras se tocaba el rostro descubriendo la humedad en este – y… ¿Porque eh llorado?

Entonces recordó todo de un golpe, era extraño pero ella había intentado convencerse a si misma que solo era una pesadilla olvidando esta situación por un breve periodo de tiempo, recordar le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

Ella intentó incorporarse pero el llanto le había debilitado, así que se volvió a echarse en la cama, no quería ver a nadie y tampoco quería que la viera (suponiendo como estaba su aspecto), no quería que tuvieran lastima de ella y sobre todo no quería tenerse lastima tenerse lastima de si misma.

_¿Porque?... ¿Porque vegeta? Yo pensé que tu me amabas, ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti?_ – Unas renovadas lagrimas cayeron, siempre se había considerado una chica inteligente, un genio – ja…vaya genio resulte ser, me pregunto ¿Porque hice caso a mi corazón y no a mi cerebro?…eh cometido muchos errores y este es el resultado, pero mi mayor error fue haberte conocido Vegeta

* * *

Trunks oía los sollozos de su madre atreves de su cuarto, quería entrar para consolarla pero ¿Cómo iba a consolarla siendo en culpable de su sufrimiento? Trunks se alejó de la puerta, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por su madre de esta época pero a la vez se sentía dichoso, emocionado por su madre de su época…ahora que lo analizaba bien conseguiría felicidad a costa de sufrimiento

- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Trunks decidió no pensar más en eso, si continuaba acabaría en un circulo infinito, no había cabida para el arrepentimiento, su padre ya había tomado una decisión.

Volviendo a la realidad Trunks se encontró en la cocina en donde su abuela le había preparado un delicioso desayuno, inmediatamente movido por el hambre se sentó y comió todos los manjares que se le presentaban.

La señora Brief le veía encantada mientras Trunks comía, se formo un incomodo silencia entre ambos, habían tantas cosas que querían decirse pero no encontraban las palabras.

- Se ve que te gusto mucho verdad Trunks...ahhh que gusto

- Si

Nuevamente silencio

- Abuela, crees que mi madre se repondrá si me llevo a mi padre?

Una sonrisa triste se formó en el rostro de la señora Brief – La verdad no se que pensar, todo sucedió tan repentinamente…talvez con el tiempo uno se acostumbra pero, Bulma debe de sentir un gran dolor en estas momentos se notaba tan enamorada y yo realmente creí que había encontrado el hombre que tanto había buscado

Nuevamente el sentimiento de culpabilidad se apodero de Trunks, no quería que Bulma sufriera pero entonces que hacer?...todo estaba ya echo

- No te angusties Trunks – dijo la abuela notando el rostro amargo de su nieto – has tomado una decisión muy noble al querer que mi hija de tu época sea feliz nuevamente…hay Trunks…ay cosas que solo se consiguen por un intercambio equivalente – dijo la abuela suspirando

- Gracias por la comida – dijo Trunks levantándose de su asiento y retirándose inmediatamente, tenia que meditar…¿Realmente estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo?

* * *

Vegeta tras la decisión tomada en la cena había salido rumbo a las montañas. No sabia porque pero había encontrado sentimientos que no tenían nombre para él, talvez culpa?, talvez tristeza?, confusión?...pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, no le agradaba para nada sentirse así

Toda la noche y parte de la mañana se la pasó meditando, no era normal esa actitud en él. Siempre se enfrentaba a sus problemas a pesar del peligro y la dificultad que presente pero ahora el estaba huyendo… ¿Porque?

Vegeta recordó el rostro de Bulma antes de marcharse, esa expresión no la había visto antes, no sabia como describirlo, quizás una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza. Fuera lo que fuera le había dolido y mucho. Se levanto del sitio donde se encontraba y fue rumbo a la corporación tenia hambre, tenía sueño, además ya se acercaba la hora acordada.

A medida que se acercaba a la corporación sintió una opresión en su pecho pero no le hizo mucho caso. Al llegar entro por una de las ventanas abiertas e inmediatamente se encerró en una habitación, una vez ahí tomo una ducha bien fría, sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, calmando todos sus nervios que estaban a flor de piel. Entonces recordó.

Todas sus pertenencias estaban en el cuarto que compartía con Bulma, eso significaba volver a verla…por primera vez él sintió temor.

Paso largos minutos meditando en frente de la habitación de Bulma hasta que reunió todo su valor y entró, se imaginaba ver a una Bulma destrozada echada en la cama pero todo estaba en penumbras, al prender la luz y no ver a nadie le dio una cierta tranquilidad, tomando una maleta guardó todas sus pertenencias lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación, Mientras caminada alejándose de la agitación un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se había olvidad algo, inmediatamente regresó y lo alzo pero esta vez cuando estaba a punto de salir la puerta se abrió en frente de él. Tanto Bulma como él se quedaron sorprendidos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Bulma había salido al baño y no esperaba encontrarse con él

- Vegeta… - Bulma vio un pequeña esperanza al ver el pequeño medallón que le había fabricado para poder hidratarse por una buena cantidad de tiempo mientras entrenaba ( jeje que ingeniosa) en una mano, entonces se emocionó tal vez había venido por ella, tal vez le avisaba que ya no se marcharía y todo seguiría como en los viejos tiempos (en momento de su romance) , tal vez le diría que no había rencor y todo estaba perdonado…pero saco conclusiones muy rápido, Bulma bajo su mirada hacia la otra mano de Vegeta viendo una maleta. No podía contenerse más, bajó la mirada eh izo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar.

Por otra parte vegeta se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con Bulma, cuando vió sus ojos sintió que todo podía resolverse, que no había sucedido nada, el no tendría que marcharse. Vegeta vaciló en su decisión, quería decir algo pero no le salían palabras de los labio, cuando vio bajar la mirada a Bulma hacia la maleta y luego una pequeñas lagrimas nacientes en sus ojos se sintió el ser mas despiadado y miserable de todo el universo.

Se quedaron unos segundos mas en esa posición hasta que Bulma entro rápidamente en la habitación botando a Vegeta y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Vegeta no tuvo otra opción que seguir su camino, no había vuelta atrás.

Así pasaron las horas sin ninguna novedad solo ansiedad y angustia hasta que dio el medio día, Vegeta buscó a Trunks para marcharse ya que si esperaba un poco más se arrepentiría de todo esto. Trunks por otra parte no había terminado de meditar, estaba en medio de un dilema hasta que su padre lo encontró

- Trunks, es hora de irnos

- Yo…

- No me digas que te arrepentiste

- Yo…

- No me hagas perder la paciencia, vamos

Trunks obedeció indeciso, todavía sentía ese remordimiento. Aun así siguió a Vegeta.

Cuando llegaron a la nave el señor y la señora Briefs les esperaban, Vegeta inconscientemente buscó a Bulma con la vista pero se detuvo, era imposible que ella estuviera ahí.

Después de un adiós afectivo por parte de los Briefs y un futuro encuentro hacia Trunks, ambos (Vegeta y Trunks) avanzaron hacia la nave e ingresaron a ella. Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y Trunks empezó su ascenso. Vegeta trataba de recordar lo mejor posible su vida aquí, ya que no regresaría nunca, en medio de esto sintió un ligero mareo viéndose ingresar en una especia de vórtice ínter espacial e ingresar a el a toda velocidad, justo antes de desaparecer Vegeta logró ver a Bulma en la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

Bulma sintió un fuerte ruido a las afueras y temiendo lo peor se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, lo que vio la paralizó. Vegeta y Trunks se marchaban, ninguno de los dos se había despedido de ella…entristeció, así terminaría su historia, un Vegeta marchándose para nunca volver?.

Cuantas veces Bulma había soñado con encontrar al amor de su vida y vivir feliz para siempre, cuando vio a Vegeta sintió que él era el amor de su vida pero acaso esto no tendría un "y vivieron felices para siempre?"...definitivamente este no era un final de película de amor.

Momentos antes de que la nave desaparezca Bulma vio a Vegeta mirarla fijamente, esa mirada no era fría, era de arrepentimiento?, Tristeza?, amor?...

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 1:**

Bulma se había levantado extrañamente feliz, tenía un presentimiento pero no sabia como describirlo. Decidió no hacerle caso ya se pasaría, entonces procedió a bañarse, cambiarse y dirigirse rumbo a la cocina.

Mientras tomaba su desayuno pensaba en su hijo, se había ido ya hacia un mes atrás (los tiempos corren diferente en ambas líneas) que tanto haría allá?, como le hubiera gustado viajar al pasado y ver todos los cambios a diferencia de este. Un suspiro se le escapó de sus labios pero rápidamente se repuso, no había tiempo para soñar tenia mucho trabajo que hacer. Terminó su café y se marcho rumbo al laboratorio

Tras unas horas en el laboratorio decidió descansar y subió a ver la tele, cambiaba canal tras canal, no había nada interesante. Estuvo en esta rutina un tiempo hasta que sonó el teléfono

- ¿Diga?

- Bulma hola

- Ah hola Joel…_Rayos_…¿Cómo estas?

- No me lo vas a creer pero hoy me levante pensando en ti, así que decidí llamarte

- OH...Ya veo

- Te recuerdas que rechazaste mi invitación para salir días atrás?

- Ahora que lo mencionas no me acuerdo

- Bueno…me preguntaba si hoy estarías con ánimos para salir a algún lugar

- Perdona Joel pero no puedo tengo a Trunks algo resfriado y además tengo mucho trabajo…

- No me mientas Bulma yo se que Trunks no esta

- ¿Que? – dijo Bulma nerviosa – y tu como sabes?

- Solo te diré que tengo mis contactos

- ¿No me estarás espiando cierto?

- …

- ¿Joel?

- Ese no es el caso, solo lo se

- No puedo creer que…

- Cálmate Bulma, ahora asómate por la ventana

Bulma hizo lo que le pidió y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, un enorme ramo de hermosas rozas se encontraba al frente de su ventana.

- Joel yo…

- Anda acércate

Bulma salió de la casa y se acercó, había una tarjeta adherida, ella la leyó

_Mira al cielo_

Ella hico lo que le pidió y se quedo paralizada, en el cielo había una escritura que decía

_Bulma, tu eres lo más especial que tengo. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?  
_

- Joel yo…. – Habían colgado en la otra línea

- ¿Si?..Bulma volteó, encontrándose con Joel a sus espaldas

- ¿Y?...

Bulma no tuvo corazón para rechazarlo

- Deacuerdo pero solo por un rato

- Bien, no te arrepentirás te lo prometo, vamos

La mayor parte de la mañana Bulma se la pasó de tienda en tienda siendo colmada de atenciones por Joel. Bulma se sentía nuevamente joven, recordó las citas que tuvo a esa edad. No podía negarlo se estaba divirtiendo mucho, rieron, comieron y bailaron.

Pasaron unas horas y Bulma necesitaba volver a la Corporación. Joel cortésmente se ofreció a llevarla en su carro. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta de la corporación se quedaron charlando unos momentos

- Gracias, me divertí mucho…la verdad no me había divertido en mucho tiempo

- Te dije que te haría bien

Se formo un silencia, Joel deseaba besar a Bulma, sentía que ya la estaba enamorando, por otra parte Bulma no sentía nada, solo un profundo agradecimiento hacia el.

Cuando el silencio se hizo absurdo Joel intento besarla acercando poco a poco su rostro, ya sentía sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, cuanto lo deseaba…pero una mano le detuvo, Joel inmediatamente volvió a la realidad

- Bulma yo….

- No Joel, lo siento…adiós – dijo Bulma cerrando la puerta en sus narices, no deseaba decepcionar al chico pero no podía corresponderle.

Joel encolerizado subió a su carro y acelero a toda velocidad alejándose velozmente de la escena. Bulma subió a su cuarto a dormir un rato, no se concentraría si intentaba hacer su trabajo.

Después de estos hechos el resto de la mañana paso casi desapercibida, Bulma rápidamente olvido los acontecimientos anteriores y se puso a ordenar las habitaciones, era realmente raro pero el presentimiento de la mañana continuaba y de la nada preparaba y limpiaba la casa como si tuviera visitas, ella lo justificó con el estrés de ver la casa algo desordenada

Al atardecer ella salió a la parte trasera para tender la ropa (nunca dejaba que las sirvientas se ocuparan de todos los quehaceres del hogar), Bulma iba de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba música

_Cuando amanece tu amor aparece y me hace feliz…_

_Me conoces bien y sabes también que nadie te querrá como yo…_

_Tú me haces sentir deseos de vivir… (_Michael Jackson – Todo mi amor eres tu) – Bulma tarareaba su canción favorita, hasta que sintió un estruendoso sonido procedente del jardín frontal

- Quizás… - Bulma sintió una infinita emoción en su pecho. Inmediatamente corrió hacia el lugar del aterrizaje olvidando por completo la ropa a medio tender…no podía creerlo.

Su corazón palpitaba más rápido a medida que se acercaba, no pudo evitarlo, empezó a recordar todos los momentos felices junto a Vegeta – ¿_lo habrá logrado?..._ – unas lagrimas nublaron su vista, tenia que apurarse, ya estaba cerca

Bulma vió la nave a lo lejos, esta abría su compuerta poco a poco, era desesperante pero aun así apuro el paso, cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver una silueta aparecer y acercarse a la luz, era Trunks que bajaba lentamente de la nave. Este al ver a su madre corrió a abrazarla, estaba emocionado y no se imaginaba cuanto más estaba su madre

Bulma recibió el abrazo de Trunks con la misma alegría pero en el fondo sentía que aun le faltaba algo, entonces se alejo un poco de Trunks y le vio el rostro, en seguida paso su mirada hacia la nave, ¿Porque no bajaba nadie mas?, ¿acaso Vegeta se había negado?...Bulma fue cayendo en la desesperación por cada segundo que pasada, ahora se veía en el futuro, ella llorando en su habitación caída la noche.

- Mama...

- Trunks hijo que bueno que regresas no sabes cuanto te extrañe – decía Bulma mientras contenía el llanto

- A mi también me alegra verte

Bulma le volvió a abrazarlo, mas para que no le viera soltar las lagrimas

- Pero, hay alguien más que también quiere verte

Bulma abrió desmesuradamente los ojos – _será posible?_

- Mama eh cumplido con mi palabra, ahora puedes volver a ser feliz – dijo Trunks señalando sus espaldas

Bulma volteo lentamente, su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, la emoción la embargaba, sentía una infinita felicidad…entonces lo vio

Era tal como lo recordaba, los mismos rasgos, la misma mirada, solo que ahora no era un sueño, a muy a pesar suyo Bulma se paralizo

Vegeta…. – dijo incrédula

Vegeta miraba fijamente a Bulma, su apariencia demostraba mayor edad, se podía ver algunas surcos en su piel, su cabello había perdido parte de si brillo pero los ojos eran los mismos, esos ojos que lo hechizaron al verlos por primera vez..Era su Bulma

Vegeta se acerco poco a poco hasta encontrarse enfrente de ella.

Bulma sentía que todo esto era un sueño, que pronto despertaría y se encontraría sola en su cama, pero se veía tan real. Bulma estiro su mano temblorosa y sorpresivamente lo tocó, siempre se desvanecía en sus sueños, pero ahora no….entonces este no era un sueño?

Algunas lagrimas de felicidad cayeron por sus mejillas e instintivamente abrazó a Vegeta, quería llorar, llorar y botar todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado tantos años de soledad

Ni Joel, ni Trunks, ni nadie existía ahora…solo ellos dos.

Bulma tras un rato se separo un poco de Vegeta, él la miraba con ternura algo muy extraño en él pero le paso sin cuidado ahora solo interesaba que él estaba nuevamente con ella.

Quería decir tantas cosas, contarle todos estos años de sufrimiento, todos los sueños frustrados, pero solo pudo decir una cosa

- Bienvenido a casa…


	7. Chapter 7

**Volverte a ver**

**(Capitulo 7)**

Hola!! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho =)

Primero gracias por los reviews, me encanto que les gustar.

Ya eh llegado a la cúspide de la historia así que empiezo encaminarla hacia el final pero tengo un problema no se como terminarla así que necesito su ayuda **¿Qué** **final quisieran? ¿Triste, feliz?, ¿Quién se quedara con Vegeta, o tal vez aparecer un Vegeta mas?...**Hay no se, me gustaría saber que piensan.

Eso es todo, que disfruten del capitulo ^.^.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Esta historia la ubico después de la saga de Cell

- La historia esta dividida en dos líneas de tiempo

**Línea de tiempo 1:** Este es el tiempo de donde viene Trunks del futuro

**Línea de tiempo 2:** Es el presente donde se desarrolla todo Dragon Ball que se ve en la serie (no se si me entienden u.u)

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 1:**

Las cortinas bailaban alegremente al compás del viento mientras los rayos matutinos se deleitaban alumbrándoles débilmente. Al lado de estas traviesas cortinas se veía claramente un par de ojos azules mirando fijamente las susodichas.

Bulma hacia tiempo ya había despertado, veía curiosamente el baile de las cortinas pero eso era exteriormente, su mirada perdida denotaba que muy dentro de ella no se fijaba en lo más mínimo en las cortinas.

Bulma sentía una inmensa gama de sentimientos en su interior y muchos de ellos no creía volver a experimentar, tenia que pensar y que mejor lugar que despejar su mente que en su propia habitación.

La noche anterior fue muy extraño para ella, no se acostumbraba del todo a la presencia de Vegeta, ahora que lo pensaba bien no recordaba a Vegeta tan callado y tan serio, incluso más al momento de la cena la cual fue un gran festín de deliciosa comida, pero la ausencia de Vegeta hacia parecer como si estuviera enojado.

_¿Estaría enojado?, no lo creo tal vez un poco confuso, si debió de ser eso_ – pensaba Bulma

No tenia caso seguir en esa situación, rápidamente se despojo de las sabanas y fue a tomar una ducha

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo Bulma siguió recordando los acontecimientos del dia anterior, repentinamente sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Hay Dios actué como una tonta, en que estaría pensando – Bulma recordaba el momento en el que decidió mostrar a Vegeta la habitación que ocuparía, por un momento había pensado en su misma habitación, pero rápidamente descarto la idea, entonces ¿A donde lo llevaría?

¿Ya llegamos? – mencionó Vegeta algo exasperado, habían caminado en círculos durante una buena cantidad de tiempo

Eh...yo... – Bulma tartamudeo, entonces se paro repentinamente – si ya llegamos

Vegeta algo extrañado entro a la habitación – ¿No pensaras que duerma aquí verdad?

Efectivamente al cuarto donde le había conducido era el cuarto de limpieza. Bulma avergonzada cerro la puerta – OH Dios estoy perdiendo la memoria, continuemos

Así pasaron un cuarto de hora, Bulma no podía concentrarse, cada vez se repetía lo mismo en su mente

_Esta atrás_ – esto no le dejaba concentrase – y yo _estoy haciendo el ridículo frente a él_

Cuando Bulma ya no vio posibilidad alguna de controlarse llamó a Trunks el cual apareció enseguida

- Porque no llevas a Vegeta a su habitación, ahora que me acuerdo deje una luz prendida, los alcanzo enseguida – y Bulma desapareció en el corredor, directo a su habitación.

Cerro la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla, que remedio había lo importante es que ya estaban todos juntos, con unas energías renovadas Bulma se cambio lo mejor que pudo y bajo a preparar la comida

* * *

Vegeta paralelo a Bulma ya había despertado hace una buena cantidad de tiempo, se había desconcertado al momento de levantarse por la extraña habitación en la que se hallo pero se acostumbro rápidamente. Luego de que las sirvientas le prepararan el desayuno no encontró nada mejor que hacer que ir a volar por los alrededores.

Se habría ausentado tal vez 3 horas pero bien valía la pena, pudo ver todos los avances que se habían echo en la ciudad, era totalmente distinta a la de su época. Vegeta se paso la mayor parte del tiempo observando el panorama, claro de vez en cuando podía oír risas traviesas por parte de algún grupo de chicas o algún descaro de una señora mayor, pero ¿Qué esperaba? Con la ropa que le había prestado Trunks, tal vez se merecía eso y más.

Vegeta traía puesto una muy ajustada playera en la que se podía ver perfectamente sus bien formados músculos, unos pantalones que bien no eran ajustados pero se acoplaban a la playera tan bien que cualquiera que lo viera pasar pensaría era algún fisiculturista o un modelo de ropa interior

Después de algunos altercados con algunas chicas Vegeta pensó que ya era suficiente, voló hacia la corporación capsula,

- No creo que Bulma siga durmiendo y si lo esta la despertare, necesito mi cámara de gravedad lo mas pronto posible – Decía Vegeta mientras volaba a su destino

Al entrar a la corporación y oler comida Vegeta se dirigió a la cocina, lo que vio ahí le hipnotizó durante un tiempo.

Bulma estaba preparando la comida, hasta ahí no había nada de raro pero su ropa no era la mas adecuada, traía unos pescadores algo ajustados pero bonitos, un top que permitía ver su plano abdomen y para combinarlo mejor unas pantuflas en forma de conejo en sus pies.

Vegeta sabiendo que Bulma se daría cuenta de su presencia en cualquier momento habló

- Me impresiona que sepas cocinar

Bulma reconoció la voz y respondió - tal vez en tu época yo no sepa cocinar pero déjame decirte que yo soy la mejor cocinera de este lugar

- Bueno eso no lo dudo - dijo Vegeta con tono sarcástico, pero agrego ya mas seguro – mujer necesito mi cámara de gravedad lo mas pronto posible

- No puedo creer que tantos años y no ayas aprendido mi nombre, soy Bulma...B-U-L-M-A – respondió Bulma algo alterada

Vegeta rió para sus adentros, claro que había aprendido su nombre pero verla enojar tan infantilmente le provocaba gracia

- De acuerdo BULMA, necesito mi cámara de gravedad

- Que bueno que lo preguntes, no creo que te guste compartir la cámara de Trunks – Vegeta hizo una mueca - pero estaba trabajando en un prototipo para la NASA, pero tal vez pueda dártelo a ti – dijo Bulma – Es realenté con tecnología muy avanzada, soporta grandes temperaturas y contiene una gran variedad de climas y gravedades

- Perfecto, para cuando estará

- Hmm...Como tengo el prototipo avanzado lo terminare mañana

- … - Vegeta sin decir otra palabra, giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de la cocina

Bulma alcanzó a gritarle - Vegeta espera – este volteo

- Ya que la maquina no estará durante un tiempo podrías entrenar con Trunks, el se ha vuelto muy fuerte – Vegeta le siguió escuchando – y quizás mas tarde podamos ir para que te muestre la ciudad

- No es necesario ya vi todo lo que necesitaba ver

- Pero hay partes que no has visto aun

- No – dijo Vegeta mas serio

- Ohh me acabo de acordar, una empresa muy importante me pidió hacer unos proyectos de mucha importancia, tendré que aplazar la construcción de tu cámara durante algunos días…

Vegeta palideció, una semana sin entrenar, era como un siglo

- De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido

Bulma sonrió feliz – bien yo te llamo

Cada quien se fue por su camino

Vegeta después de la conversación se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks y sin siquiera tocar abrió la puerta

- Papa no te esperaba

- Alístate vamos a entrenar

- Si – respondió Trunks entre sorprendido y emocionado, él había estado pensando en pedírselo a su padre aunque no había en encontrado el valor aun, pero esto cambiaba las cosas

Después de unos minutos ambos abandonaron la corporación y se dirigieron a un lugar desierto donde poder practicar adecuadamente

Para orgullo de Vegeta, Trunks se había vuelo alguien sumamente fuerte, el primer combate que tuvieron le causo mucha dificultad a Vegeta. En los consiguientes tuvo mejor suerte.

Trunks peleaba con una fuerza y una maestría envidiables, claro que Vegeta no aceptaría públicamente el orgullo que sentía hacia Trunks pero si lo sentía interiormente

Tras tres cuartos de hora ambos quedaron exhaustos y descansaron un poco, seria hora de volver a la corporación, ambos tenían un hambre atroz.

* * *

Bulma durante aproximadamente 3 horas había cocinado sin parar, yendo de un lado a otro en busca de ingredientes pero en respuesta había conseguido un muy buen resultado.

La mesa principal estaba cubierta con platos que se veían realmente bien, era una mesa digna de un rey.

Bulma estaba cubierta de harina y huevo, tendría que cambiarse antes que esos dos llegaran o inevitablemente le harían una broma, Bulma sonrió para sus adentros

- Que hubiera sido si Vegeta hubiera sobrevivido – es que ese cuadro se le hacia tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar.

Siempre se había imaginado en su niñez a ella esperando con el almuerzo servido a que el resto de la familia llegara y una vez encontrados todos la recibirían con un fuerte abrazo, claro eso no sucedería pero por lo demás era idéntico a su sueño

Se quito el mandil y fue a cambiarse, una vez cambiada bajo para esperarlos y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ambos llegaron al momento en que ella tomaba asiento.

Cuento hubiera dado por tener una cámara fotográfica en ese momento, es que verdaderamente la cara de Vegeta y Trunks era para un foto.

- A que no creían que sabía cocinar

- Mama… de verdad tu preparaste esto?

- Trunks me sorprende que cuestiones a tu madre, sabes que soy un genio y como tal

puedo hacer de todo

- Si...lo siento

- Pero mírense como están vestidos – tanto Trunks como Vegeta tenían la ropa rota y sucia y que decir de su cuerpo, estaba todo sudado - Quiero que vayan a darse una ducha y a cambiarse...rápido

Vegeta iba a responder pero conociendo a Bulma si no se le hacia caso haría algo con la magnifica comida de la mesa. Sin chistar ambos se fueron como movidos por un rayo.

Minutos después bajaron, Bulma los recibió con agrado y se sentaron a comer

- Dios mió, no deberían de comer, perdón tragar tan rápido – Bulma observaba a ambos los cuales se devoraban todo lo que había en frente – jajajaja

Bulma no hablo más solo se dedico a observarlos, se parecían tanto.

* * *

Vegeta pensaba que después de la comida el podría relajarse, pero no contó con la promesa que le hizo a Bulma.

Ella sin previo aviso entro a su habitación y le dio nueva ropa

- Ten, te compre esto, cámbiate y bajas en seguida

- No creerás que me voy a poner esto

- Vamos Vegeta es ropa normal ni que te fuera a comer

Vegeta miro con mala cara la ropa en sus manos, eran unos pantalones negros bien ajustados combinados con una botas, un polo sin mangas y un chaleco encima (es algo así como la ropa que trae Vegeta en GT).

Por otra parte Bulma traía un minifalda café con bolsillos a los costados, un ajustado polo blanco y unas botas cafés, sobre ella iba adornada collares, pulseras y un exquisito maquillaje que la hacia lucir muy hermosa.

Cuando Vegeta bajó ambos se quedaron mirando al otro.

_Tal vez no sea buena idea que Vegeta sala con esa ropa, se ve demasiado atractivo _– Bulma pensó, pero no le hico caso al pensamiento solo agarro a Vegeta del brazo y ambos salieron

Era alrededor de las 3 de la tarde pero aun así el cielo continuaba despejado y un brillante sol cernía sus rayos sobre todas las cosas.

Ambos iban de un lado a otro, visitando museos, campos deportivos, centros comerciales, etc. La gente se les quedaba mirando cuando pasaban para los que conocían a Bulma, no era muy común ver a la jefa de la corporación capsula ir de la mano con un joven atractivo con el que no le había visto antes, para los que no les conocían se quedaban viendo la evidente hermosura de la pareja, claro no faltaban los medios de comunicaron que al saber la noticia se apresuraron a esconderse y si se puedo sacar algunas fotos. Mañana saldrían en todos los diarios.

Bulma se molestaba cuando una chica se le quedaba mirando a Vegeta y caminaba más aprisa, esta molestia llego a su cúspide cuando en el parque un grupo de jovencitas empezaron a gritar eh intentar colmar la atención de Vegeta, Bulma harta se separo de Vegeta y fue a darles un sermón a estas, ellas no le tomaron mucha atención pero al aburrirse y ver que iba a continuar durante un buen rato se alejaron de la escena

Por otra parte Vegeta no estaba muy cómodo tampoco, como Bulma era un personaje publico mas de un hombre se le quedaba mirando, incluso se hubieran acercado si no fuera por la mirada asesina que les dirigía.

Cuando Bulma se separó de él dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de chicas no contó que al lado de este había un segundo grupo de muchachos que al ver a Bulma empezaron a victorearla y mandarle cumplidos.

Bulma nunca llego a enterarse de estos cumplidos ya que sin que esta se diera cuenta Vegeta lanzo una leve bola de energía hacia los muchachos, el resultado fue que todos ellos quedaron inconscientes, habría querido matarlos pero no valía la pena gastar tanta energía.

Durante el paseo ambos no conversaban mucho, solo se limitaban a ver los paisajes, pero en cierto modo este silencia les era cómodo.

Bulma miraba de reojo a Vegeta, una pregunta había estado cruzando por su cabeza y necesitaba decirlo, era ahora o nunca

- Vegeta

- …

- ¿Porque decidiste venir a esta época? – Bulma dijo sin más

- No tenia razones para quedarme en ese lugar

- Pero no extrañaras la vida en ese lugar, a mí…

- No tengo nada que extrañar – digo Vegetas más rudo de lo que quiso mostrarse

- Entiendo – Bulma sitio que eres no era el momento, tal vez le preguntaría en otra ocasión

Siguieron caminando como si nada hubiera pasado aunque el ambiente entre ambos había pasado de ser pacifico a casi monótono. Cuando empezó a oscurecer decidieron volver a la corporación.

Vegeta sentía que había echo algo mal, veía a Bulma muy distanciada, tal vez esa no fue la mejor manera de de haberle respuesto, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido.

Cuando llegaron la cena estaba preparada y comieron todos juntos en silencio. Vegeta solo se atinó a observarla durante toda la cena, era realmente hermosa, cuando Trunks se marcho y los dejó solos Bulma se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su habitación

- Te acompaño

- … - Vegeta no dijo nada

Cuando llegaron a la habitación ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, Bulma se preparo para marcharse rumbo a su habitación, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable regreso y para sorpresa de Vegeta le dio un fugaz beso. Ella roja de vergüenza se marcho rápidamente dejándolo solo y sorprendido, sonrió, esa era la manera en la que se reconciliarían ahora en adelante.

Morfeo había dormido a todos los habitantes de la corporación o mejor dicho a casi todos. Tanto Vegeta como Bulma miraban un punto invisible en el techo mientras sus mentes divagaban a muchas millas de donde se encontraban y extrañamente ambas almas se encontraron en aquel viaje cósmico. El futuro no era tan oscuro ahora que estaban juntos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Volverte a ver**

**(Capitulo 8)**

Holaz!! Aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por los reviews me gustaron mucho…Bueno tengo un agradecimiento especial para "Diosa Mala" gracias me diste la idea correcta para encaminar mi fic hacia el final XD. Bueno que disfruten el cap.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Esta historia la ubico después de la saga de Cell

- La historia esta dividida en dos líneas de tiempo

**Línea de tiempo 1:** Este es el tiempo de donde viene Trunks del futuro

**Línea de tiempo 2:** Es el presente donde se desarrolla todo Dragon Ball que se ve en la serie (no se si me entienden u.u)

* * *

El sol cernía sus rayos sobre la faz mundo. Todas las criaturas se despertaban y retomaban sus deberes.

Para la mayoría de las criaturas era algo rutinario el día a día, incluso los hombres al igual que las otras criaturas solo se guiaba por la rutina de sus días, era algo no muy aceptado pero real.

Al parecer la rutina era llevada por todos o casi todos, una familia en concreto era la excepción de este echo, claro si se les podía llamar así.

Para Bulma cada dia era diferente al otro, desde la llegada de Vegeta habían transcurrido 2 meses en los que como un soplo de vida reanimo el panorama que tenia Bulma sobre la vida.

Un bostezo, producido silenciosamente termino de despertar a Bulma de su ensueño.

_- Tengo que preparar el desayuno, Trunks debe ir al instituto y no quiero que llegue tarde_

Bulma intento incorporarse pero unos fuertes brazos la sostenían por la cintura

- Vegeta… - Bulma miro tiernamente a su pareja, desde la llegada de este habían transcurrido muchas cosas, pero una de las mas sorprendentes era que Bulma había superado la vergüenza y compartía su lecho con Vegeta

- Como fue que llegamos a esto – Bulma empezó a recordar, sus mejillas se tornaron algo sonrosadas.

_**Flash back**_

Exactamente después de un mes de la llegada de su pareja, Bulma se encontraba atareada con lo que eran las responsabilidades de la empresa.

_- Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar_ – Bulma tenia que dividir su tiempo entre el trabajo y la familia, la llegada del verano había incrementado las ventas y con ello las responsabilidades.

- Las ventas están disparadas, calculo que para el final del verano habremos duplicado o tal vez triplicado nuestro capital – dijo Bulma entre cansada y orgullosa - Brenda… - llamo Bulma por el intercomunicador a su asistente - tráeme un café

Se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta

- Tan rápido has llegado, si que es efi… - Bulma se cayo al momento que vio entrar no a Brenda, si no a Vegeta

- Bulma, estos robots son patéticos – dijo este arrojando los ademanes de robots sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles de Bulma – Tu grupo de científicos son patéticos, necesito que tu me hagas mas robots…lo necesito para esta tarde

Esa fue la gota que derramo en vaso

- ¡!Sabes cuanto de trabajo tengo y tu solo piensas en mas robots¡¡ – decía Bulma alterada – por si no te has dado cuenta no soy ninguna sirvienta

- Se supone que eres un genio, entonces puedes con ambas responsabilidades – decía Vegeta en el mismo tono que Bulma

- Ve y dile a uno de los científicos, yo no pienso moverme de esta silla – Bulma se aferro a la silla en la que estaba sentada

Para sorpresa de Bulma, Vegeta la levanto y la tiro en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

Brenda que se encontraba en la puerta en el momento en que Vegeta levanto a Bulma, intento impedir que se llevaran a su jefa de esa manera (Bulma estaba gritando y dando golpes) pero no dijo nada, solo los vio pasar. Ese hombre le daba demasiado miedo.

Vegeta al poco rato de estar caminando entro a uno de los tantos laboratorios y dejo a Bulma en la silla, luego se puso en la puerta a manera de barrear

- Ahora hazme más robots

Bulma estaba que le saltaban venas en las sienes, tuvo el primer impulso de tirarle algo a Vegeta pero se contuvo y pensó un poco

_- Evidentemente no puedo sacar a Vegeta de ese lugar, si cumplo su capricho me dejara ir y puedo cobrárselo de otra manera_ – pensó Bulma con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica, no había mas que hacer, se remango las mangas de su traje y se puso manos a la obra. Después de unas horas entrego los robots a Vegeta y se marcho sin mirarle, tenia que pensar en la manera de hacerle pagar.

Esa misma noche la cena estuvo preparada con puntualidad como todos los días.

Vegeta había leído en la mirada de Bulma sus idea de venganza, así que pensó en la comida pero como vio la mesa servido descarto la idea, no creía que quisiera envenenarlo o algo así.

Bulma al poco rato entro en el comedor y comió sin prisa, pero tampoco muy calmada. Ella comió y se retiro dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Trunks.

Tanto Trunks como Vegeta la miraban extrañada pero no dijeron nada, en primer lugar Bulma acostumbraba hablar un poco en la mesa a pesar que Vegeta no participaba del todo le gustaba oír las conversaciones, al no haber nada de esto Vegeta confirmo sus sospechas, tramaba algo.

Pasada la cena Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación, había entrenado mucho ese dia y estaba algo agotado, pensaba que se dormiría inmediatamente pero al no llegar el sueño supo que algo le intrigada y mucho.

Una, dos, tres horas y Vegeta no oía ningún sonido, mas relajado cerro poco a poco los ojos hasta quedarse dormido pero con un sueño muy ligero, no habría de que preocuparse.

Alrededor de la media noche Vegeta pudo oír unos pasos amortiguados por el alfombrado pero aun así audibles, era como si alguien usara calzado femenino con mucho tacón.

Vegeta oía perfectamente todos los sonidos, pero se hacia el dormido, sabia que era Bulma pero tenia curiosidad por saber que tramaba.

Vegeta acertó, Bulma penetraba en la habitación de este para poner en marcha su plan maestro

- Soy un genio – pensaba Bulma

Ella había conocido varios hombres en su vida y sabia la debilidad de estos fueran de este u otro mundo, Bulma sabia que Vegeta no había tenido ninguna actividad sexual desde que había llegado y recordando un poco el pasado él no era muy pasivo que digamos

Bulma repaso lentamente su plan – Vegeta no podrá resistirse al verme de vestida de esta manera, jugare un poco con el y cuando sienta que ya me tiene me marchare…perfecto – Claro para que este plan se pusiera en marcha primero tuvo que buscar la prenda que traía puesta y reprenderse mentalmente, ya que tan solo con pensar en su plan la vergüenza la invadía por completo, poco a poco se vio dueña de si misma y así llego a esta situación.

Bulma llego al lado de la cama de Vegeta y suponiéndolo dormido prendió ligeramente la luz de la habitación, como el alumbrado de una vela.

Se podía ver a Bulma que usaba ropa interior sobre un vestido muy corto hecho de gasa que prácticamente no podría llamarse una prenda.

Bulma empezó a acariciar el torso de Vegeta, sentía como este se despertaba así que reanimo la acción, luego acerco sus labios a los de Vegeta y los beso, extrañamente estos les respondieron.

Vegeta como ser inteligente que era sabia que planes traía entre manos Bulma y no dejaría que resultara, esta vez él cambiaria los papeles.

Tanto Bulma como Vegeta muy consientes de sus actos siguieron con el juego un tiempo, cuando ambos sintieron que si no paraban en ese momento no pararían nunca Bulma dejo de besarlo y se preparaba para marcharse.

Hasta aquí su plan habría resultado perfectamente pero no contaba con que Vegeta la agarraría de la cintura y cambiara la posición en la que estaban, Vegeta se había olvidado completamente de su plan, el deseo le dominaba y quería estar con Bulma esta noche.

Bulma no muy lejos del estado de su pareja comprendió el fallo en su plan, inconscientemente ella deseaba ese momento tanto como Vegeta, no podía parar ya.

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Esa noche se amaron como nunca y todas las noches posteriores a esa, ya no había motivo para separar las habitación así que Vegeta se mudo a la suya.

Bulma volviendo a la realidad dio un tímido beso a Vegeta y se dio una ducha rápida, tenia trabajo que hacer pero tenia planes concretos para esa tarde, saldría con los hombres de su vida a alguna parte, aun no estaba muy segura pero saldrían.

* * *

Por otro lado Vegeta y Trunks no sabían nada de los planes de Bulma. Desde que ambos se despertaron no sintieron ningún indicio de algún cambio, así que ellos pensaban continuar con su rutina.

Trunks estudiaría por la mañana y entrenaría por la tarde con su padre.

Vegeta simplemente entrenaría todo el dia y esperaría la noche con ansias no solo por el merecido descanso, si no también para cambiar de actividad.

Ambos no vieron a Bulma durante la mañana pero acostumbrados a los cambios de humor que se daban en Bulma durante los últimos días no se interesaron mucho por la aparente desaparición de Bulma.

A la hora de almuerzo comieron con tranquilidad hasta que por fin pudieron ver a Bulma. Esta les dijo

- Ya no tengo trabajo mas trabajo hasta mañana, así que alístense saldremos después del almuerzo – dijo Bulma

Para incomodidad de ambos acataron la orden de Bulma y salieron con ella después de unos minutos rumbo a un destino que solo ella conocía.

* * *

Vio un auto rojo salir de su punto de destino, solo podía ser de una persona, Bulma.

Joel después del rechazo sufrido por Bulma había comprendido sus posibilidades con ella, las cuales no eran muchas.

Durante esos meses había salido con incontables mujeres, de verdad intentaba olvidarse de Bulma pero muy a pesar suyo había descubierto la magnitud de la atracción que sentía por Bulma. Era cierto que no era amor, tal vez tan solo verla había despertado en él ese instinto en todos los hombres que siente al momento de conocer a una mujer, en el caso de él triplicado enormemente.

- Los seguiré – dijo Joel – evidentemente Bulma no tiene trabajo así que es una oportunidad perfecta para reconciliarme con ella.

Joel les seguía muy disimuladamente, parecía que no le habían visto porque en ningún momento se detuvieron. Joel estaba a una buena distancia pero aun así distinguía a las personas en el vehiculo.

Son tres… - dijo asiendo un esfuerzo por ver mas claramente – Bulma esta al volante, el niñata de Trunks en la parte trasera, pero hay alguien más – esto no debía de preocupar a Joel talvez solo era una compañero de trabajo o algo así, pero Bulma no abrazada a sus compañeros de trabajo en cada semáforo… ¿o si?

Joel apuro el paso, tras media hora de viaje llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad concretamente a una pradera rodeada por un bosque y a pocos metros un pequeño lago. Joel adivino por la comida y la decoración que era un picnic. Y no se equivocó los tres salieron del vehiculo y conducidos muy animadamente por Bulma fueron llevados hacia el lugar, Joel se escondió tras unos arbustos para poder observar mejor pero se dio cuenta que el hombre que acompañaba a Bulma sentía su presencia, algo increíble pero que le podía hacer no tenia que ser descubierto, saco una mascarilla de buceo y un telecopio tipo submarino y se sumergió dentro de lago que estaba cerca ( no me pregunte como llevada el equipo de buceo, que raro que es Joel ^.^)

* * *

Bulma durante todo el camino se había sentido muy feliz, estaba con su familia y presentía que se divertirían mucho.

Cuando llegaron pudo ver el asombro en las caras de sus hombres y mas contenta aun agarro las manos de ambos y los encamino hacia el campo.

- Es un dia estupendo – dijo Bulma - Vegeta, trunks eh decidido que acamparemos esta noche, así que manos a la obra, Vegeta corta algunos maderos para hacer la fogata mientras Trunks y yo armamos las carpas (una para Trunks y otra para la pareja).

Se había cambiado totalmente los planes que tenían Trunks y Vegeta en la mañana, ambos todavía algo impactados no tuvieron otro remedio que obedecer y ponerle la mejor cara a la situación, le pusieron mejor cara aun cuando vieron el banquete que había traído Bulma y el cual se encontraba en la parte trasera del vehiculo.

Una vez recolectado los maderos y armado la carpa, Bulma se dio cuenta que ya eran pasados las 6 de la tarde y al ver la cara de sus dos hombres supo que era hora de cenar.

- Bien, por sus caras veo que tiene hambre – la expresión que pusieron ambos confirmo lo dicho – bien saquen la comida del auto y yo voy por un poco de agua.

Bulma se encamino con un balde hacia el lago, se agacho un poco y una vez recolectada el agua se dispuso a marcharse. Lo hubiera echo si no fuera por ver unas extrañas burbujas salir hacia del fondo de un ponto en el lago hacia la superficie.

Joel sintió que ya era el momento, no podía soportar por más tiempo el frío y evidentemente Bulma sabia de su presencia.

Al ver salir a Joel del agua Bulma dio un agudo grito que llego hasta los oídos de Trunks y Vegeta, ambos dejaron la comida y fueron a su encuentro.

- Joel, dios mío que susto me has dado – dijo Bulma alterada, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Perdona si te asuste Bulma – dijo este ya completamente salido del agua pero sintiendo aun mas el frió – pero necesitaba verte – Joel vio acercarse a Trunks y ese tipo. Sin previo aviso abrazo a Bulma.

Cuando ambos llegaron y vieron la escena tuvieron el mismo la misma sensación de incomodidad y enojo en sus corazones, Trunks sabia quien era y por lo tanto no le agradaba nada su presencia, por otro lado Vegeta sin pensar en nada se abalanzo contra Joel y al tomarlo desprevenido dejo que Vegeta le profiriera un tremendo golpe que lo plasmo en el árbol más cercano.

Bulma estaba asustada, Vegeta estaba muy furioso, lo veía en sus ojos pero no podía dejar que Joel saliera lastimado o peor aun, muriera

- Espera Vegeta – dijo Bulma con un tono suplicante

- Que quieres mujer, acaso sientes compasión por este insecto… ¿Quien rayos es este tipo? – dijo Vegeta agarrando a Joel por el cuello.

- Es un amigo – mintió Bulma insegura – lo encontré en las riveras del rió y por esa grite, cuando me vio en manera de saludo me dio un abrazo.

Vegeta no estaba convencido del todo pero lo dejo en el suelo. Cuando Joel pudo recuperar el aliento, supo lo cuan fuerte era la persona en su delante, no le convenía agregar nada mas, pero las palabras de Bulma lo hirieron profundamente

_¿Solo un amigo?_ – Pensó – _después de todo lo que hecho por conquistarla solo soy un amigo para ella_

Joel enfadado agrego – Oye tu imbesil, crees que alguien como tú puede venir y golpearme como se le venga en gana, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo – luego dijo dirigiéndose hacia Bulma - Bulma amor mió – dijo Joel arrodillándose frente a Bulma – toma esto es para ti - sacando un pequeño obsequio que le hizo a Bulma, un collar de diamantes – te amo y espero demostrártelo con esto

- Pero que estas diciendo – dijo Bulma, esta sentía el odio procedentes de Trunks y Vegeta hacia el pobre hombre en su delante – tu no estas bien, el frió debió de hacer estragos en tu cerebro, es mejor que te llevemos a un hospital o… - Bulma no pudo terminar la frase, Joel le había robado un beso, fugaz pero aun así un beso

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Trunks y Vegeta, ambos al mismo tiempo agarraron a Joel y profiriéndole un gran golpe lograron que Joel quedara inconsciente, se había fracturado la nariz.

Bulma vio horrorizada la escena – que puedo hacer si evito que Vegeta y Trunks le golpeen mas pensaran que le defiendo por que siento algo por el, pero si no hago nada lo mas probable es que muera.

Bulma hizo lo único que se le paso por la cabeza, lloro, lloro con un llanto tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de ambos agresores.

Vegeta necesitaba matar al tipo que había osado besar a su mujer pero cuando escucho el llanto de esta misma, toda o parte de su enojo desapareció. De la misma forma Trunks sufrió la misma catarsis.

Bulma dejo de llorar cuando vio que su plan había dado resultado y secándose las lagrimas se acerco a Joel, realmente le daba lastima que hubiera pasado por todos esos golpes por ella, para cubrir las apariencias Bulma, sabiendo la inconciencia de este le profirió una patada y seguida de esta llamo al hospital, necesitaban una ambulancia y pronto.

Tras unos minutos de incomodo silencia llego la ambulancia y al ver el estado de su paciente, preguntaron la situación. Bulma dijo que lo habían encontrado tirado en la pradera, al parecer unos bandidos le habían intentado quitar el collar de diamantes pero al no poder hacerlo, se conformaron con golpearlo hasta desvanecerlo, cuando cayo inconsciente ellos vinieron a su rescate. Satisfechos los paramédicos se llevaron a Joel dejando a Bulma sola con Vegeta y Trunks.

No tenia caso tratar de reparar la situación, comieron silenciosamente y una vez acabado todo regresaron a la corporación en un sepulcral silencio durante todo trayecto.

Bulma se sentía culpable, una gran aglomeración de sentimientos la invadían y para empeorar la situación se sentía realmente mal, había tenido algunos mareos los últimos días pero no quería preocupar a su familia

Cuando piso tierra Bulma camino hacia la corporación y tras un gran mareo todo el mundo de Bulma dio varios giros, no podía mas y se desvaneció, no llego al suelo Vegeta la sostuvo antes de que se golpeara.

* * *

_Me duele la cabeza_ – pensaba Bulma despertando y encontrándose en su habitación, poco a poco los recuerdos la invadieron y juntos con ellos un gran desconcierto – ¿que ah pasado?

Bulma intento incorporarse pero no pudo, estaba muy débil y sus piernas no le respondían, ella desganada se volvió a echar y espero hasta que alguien abrió la puerta

- Doctor, ¿Que hace aquí? - Bulma vio al doctor de la familia entrar a su habitación

- Bulma dime te encuentras bien

- Me duele mucho la cabeza y todo esta muy confuso… ¿Que paso?

- Eso debería de preguntarte Bulma, cuéntame hasta donde te acuerdes – dijo el doctor preocupado

Bulma le contó toda la historia hasta antes de llegar a la corporación

El doctor tras unos minutos de silencia agrego – Bulma escúchame, has sufrido un ataque de hipertensión, solo lo causa los sentimientos fuerte y en tu estado deberías de evitarlo a toda costa

_¿En mi estado?_ - pensó Bulma – a que se refiere doctor

No me digas que no te has dado cuenta – dijo este sacando un artefacto y dándoselo a Bulma – estas embarazada

Bulma abrió bien los ojos, mientras miraba la prueba de embarazo que le habían tomado mientras estaba dormida, sabía que había escuchado bien pero aun no lo creía – ¿yo? ¿Embaraza, esta loco? Eso es imposible

- Mi querida niña, no se cual sea tu situación pero me alegra o lamento decir que es cierto

Bulma no contesto, el doctor comprendiendo su estado, le entrego unos papeles donde explicaba lo que debía de evitar y lo que no en su estado; así como la fecha de su siguiente consulta para conversar más ampliamente del tema.

Bulma escuchaba a medias las indicaciones del doctor, su mente divagaba por los recónditos lares de su mente

_Yo embarazada, no eso es imposible, soy demasiado vieja para poder criar una nueva criatura_ – Bulma tuvo un pensamiento aun más aterrador – _como se le diré a Vegeta y a Trunks_ – Bulma recordó la ultima vez que le dijo a Vegeta que iba a ser padre, no se lo había tomado muy bien – _y si me abandona_ – Bulma lloro un rato, un sin fin de pensamientos de esta naturaleza le invadían, pero en medio de estos pensamientos y casi al final de estos, una gran alegría le invadía el corazón, iba a ser madre y lo mejor de todo, su hijo seria de Vegeta.

Bulma se toco levemente el vientre, tenia que pensar en lo que sucedería después, sea cual sea la situación su bebe será bienvenido

- Bienvenido bebe – susurro Bulma, el instinto de madre le ordenaba cuidar y amar a su hijo, eso era exactamente lo que haría.

* * *

Fin del capitulo mis queridos lectores, fue un giro algo inesperado pero encaja perfectamente con mi plan.

Le daré algunos datos: esta historia se terminara en tres capítulos (esta incluido el epílogo)…hasta otra y dejen REVIEWS…bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Volverte a ver**

**(Capitulo 9)**

* * *

Hola!!...¿Que tal? Espero que bien, aquí vengo con otro capitulo de la historia espero que sea de su agrado. Atención próxima capitulo Final y próximo a ese Epilogo.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Esta historia la ubico después de la saga de Cell

- La historia esta dividida en dos líneas de tiempo

**Línea de tiempo 1:** Este es el tiempo de donde viene Trunks del futuro

**Línea de tiempo 2:** Es el presente donde se desarrolla todo Dragon Ball que se ve en la serie (no se si me entienden u.u)

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 2:**

Otro dia se avecinaba sobre la faz de la tierra y así también sobre la corporación capsula. Las cosas sucedidas durante los últimos meses habían quedado prácticamente olvidadas, los miembros de la familia involucrada habían vuelto a su ritmo habitual de vida o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

Como cada dia la señora Brief se entretenía haciendo pastelillos para su nieto el pequeño Trunks, por otro lado el señor Brief había adquirido la costumbre de mirar al cielo fijamente sin motivo aparente, tan solo con una infinita paciencia esperaba que algo pasara, algo que solamente el tenia conocimiento.

Bulma como cada mañana después de la partida de Vegeta se levantaba y corría las cortinas de su ventana mirando al cielo.

- El no va a aparecer – se dijo Bulma mentalmente – no entiendo porque sigo esperando, esta claro que no volverá – Bulma corrió las cortinas nuevamente con fuerza y se alejo de la ventana con dirección a la ducha en la que minutos después salio cambiada y lista para un arduo dia de trabajo en el laboratorio.

Bulma no era una mujer débil, no acostumbraba sufrir como lo había echo por Vegeta. Tal vez el amor no correspondido que había sentido por él era la clave de su comportamiento tan absurdo e infantil y que irremediablemente la hizo ver ante si misma como una completa cenicienta esperando a su príncipe azul. Ese no era un papel que le gustara representar por lo tanto decidió olvidarse de él, ella era joven, atractiva y tenia todo un futuro por delante para ella y su familia.

Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy diferente era hacerlo realidad.

- No volverá - Se decía constantemente

Los días pasaban y Vegeta no aparecía, era una decepción para el maltrecho corazón de Bulma, pero esta con el tiempo lograba hacerse la idea de un futuro sin Vegeta, cosa que había resultado casi imposible los días posteriores a su partida. Aun recordaba el martirio que había resultado

_**Flash back**_

Bulma se encontraba llorando en su habitación el mismo dia de la partida de Vegeta, tenia al pequeño Trunks en sus brazos que al parecer entendía el dolor de su madre y se quedaba callado.

- Por que me has hecho esto Vegeta – dijo Bulma limpiándose las lagrimas y mirando a su hijo – _si hubiera sabido que Vegeta se marcharía jamás habría concebido un hijo con el…acaso el vivirá sabiendo que su padre nos abandono?_

Para Bulma ese era un futuro monótono, gris. Claro, siempre podía conseguir un padre sustituto para Trunks pero no seria lo mismo…nunca seria lo mismo

Los siguientes días Bulma se encontraba decaída y no hacia ningún esfuerzo por disimularlo, no quería que los demás sintieran pena por ella pero tampoco quería ocultar su pena, en las noches su habitación se hacia un mar de lagrimas hasta entradas horas del amanecer. Una de las tantas noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño se analizo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

- Soy patética – se decía – ya hasta siento pena por mi misma

Esa noche en especial había llorado mas de lo debido haciéndole dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza y por consiguiente una alta fiebre

- Vegeta... – Bulma sufría alucinaciones debido a la fiebre – regresa… - ella veía a Vegeta alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad, nuevamente las lagrimas aparecieron

Bulma en un momento de cordura pensó – como eh llegado a esto, esta no soy yo – se dirigió al espejo y se miro su rostro, esta bañado en lagrimas – me veo fatal

Bulma salio de su habitación y fue a la de Trunks, ver a su hijo siempre le había echo sentir una paz inexplicable y ese momento no era la excepción

- No puedo seguir así hijo – acaricio la cabeza de este – No puedo derrumbarme y traerte con migo – una mirada de decisión aparecieron en los llorosos ojos de Bulma – No mas… construiré un futuro para ti y para mi con o sin Vegeta (aun conservaba la vaga esperanza de volver a ver a Vegeta)

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Desde ese dia no volvió a ser la misma, Bulma se planteo tan fuerte ese propósito que trabajo arduamente, levantando aun mas su exitosa empresa. En tanto su vida personal era totalmente distinta, Bulma aun se permitía una lagrima por Vegeta de vez en cuando pero ahora había empezado a tener citas con jóvenes que la trataban como si fuera una reina.

- Mi vida esta empezando a tener sentido nuevamente – se decía Bulma mientras trabajaba.

Esta dejo a un lado sus recuerdos y pensamientos concentrándose en lo que realmente importaba, su trabajo.

* * *

El patriarca de la familia Brief descansaba en el techo de su casa, mirando el cielo

- Cariño te traje una bebida – dijo la señora Brief acercando el jugo a las manos de su marido

- Gracias querida – dijo este – el cielo esta especialmente tranquilo hoy dia

- Ahí si, el clima esta perfecto – dijo la señora – iré a preparar pastelillos – y se marcho dejando solo nuevamente a Brief

Tras la interrupción de su esposa, el volvió a pensar en lo que realmente le importaba, su hija.

Había sido muy consiente de la tristeza que le embargo a su hija tras la partida de Vegeta y que probablemente aun sentía

_Creo que no debí alejar a Vegeta_ – el se sentía culpable, es bien cierto que Vegeta eligió sobre su destino pero el influyo mucho en esta decisión.

Al igual que Bulma, Brief vivía pensando en seguir con su vida y ayudar en todo lo que pueda a su hija, ella se lo merecía aunque sabia que esta no llegaría a ser completamente feliz.

Un resoplido salio de sus labios, dejo su cómodo asiento y se dirigió al laboratorio, estaba seguro que encontraría a Bulma como de costumbre trabajando

- Bulma, te puedo ayudar en algo…te ves muy atareada – dijo a una Bulma cubierta de manchas y con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro

- No te preocupes papa, lo tengo todo arreglado – dijo esta sin mirarlo – dile a mama que no bajare para el almuerzo

Brief cerro un poco los ojos y agrego – Bulma no puedes trabajar hasta desmayarte, lo que haces no es bueno – tomo la mano de su hija – ven te invito a comer – sin admitir una objeción por parte de esta se la llevo hacia el restaurante mas cercano

El restaurante estaba casi oculto entre los enormes edificios, pero le gustaba a ambos porque era bonito y acogedor, con un ambiente de tranquilidad y un peculiar olor a roble, además servían una comida deliciosa

- Judith, hola – saludo a la mujer tras la barra – lo de siempre – dijo sentándose con una callada Bulma en una mesa apartada

- Papa, ahora puedes decirme lo que quieres preguntar – dijo Bulma

- ¿No puedo sacar a mi hija a comer sin tener que preguntarle algo?

- No es eso- pero se que esa es tu intención…pregunta de una vez – ordeno Bulma mirándole fijamente a los ojos

- Bien – Brief no quería mira a su hija así que empezó a jugar con el tenedor – se que has hecho un muy buen trabajo en la corporación, no puedo estar mas orgulloso de ti

- Gracias papa

Tras unos minutos de silencio el profesor agrego - Bulma iré al grano, yo se que a pesar de tus esfuerzos no eres feliz…eso me pone muy preocupado hija, no puedes llevarte esa tristeza como una carga mas

- Me impresiona que me digas eso papa, yo soy muy feliz – mintió Bulma – eh logrado olvidar completamente a Vegeta…eh vuelto a tener una vida

- Quizás, pero aun si así fuera tengo que preguntarte – Brief dejo al tenedor tranquilo y se volvió hacia su hija – si Vegeta volviera, lo aceptarías de nuevo…¿podrías perdonarle el haberte abandonado?

Bulma se miro asombrada, no se le había pasado eso por la cabeza. Por un lado el impulso inmediato de Bulma fue decir un rotundo

"_NOO!!..como crees que lo voy a volver a aceptarlo, no ha hecho mas que daño a esta familia incluyendo a su propio hijo y a mi…por mi que no regrese ya no tiene lugar en mi vida y si regresa se puede marchar, el ya no me interesa"_

Pero algo le detuvo el impulso, una pequeña parte de algún lado de su alma le gritaba a todo pulmón que eso no era cierto, que solo se mentía a si misma

"_Claro que lo aceptarías…tu lo amas a pesar de todo, no te has olvidado de el en estos tres mese de ausencia, las tristezas no importan…solo quieres que este junto a ti"_

Bulma se quedo callada, sentía la mirada de su padre fijamente en ella pero no estaba lista para responder. Cuando trajeron la comida agradeció mentalmente a la camarera, le había sacado de un buen aprieto

- Papa yo tengo que pensar esta pregunta

- Esta bien.

Bulma no hablo mas del asunto tendría que pensar esta noche este dilema que se le había planteado en su alma y en su corazón.

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 1:**

Bulma se levanto torpemente, se había sentido mal estos últimos días después de saber de su embarazo. Se fijo en la hora, eran las 12 y notando el vació al lado de ella supo que Vegeta se había levantado hacia mucho tiempo.

- Dios mió tengo un hambre – Bulma se despojo de sus ropas y se dio una ducha, en esta casi inconscientemente se llevaba las manos al vientre – aun no puedo sentir algún cambio en mi – un fuerte sonido de su estomago dijo lo contrario, claro que había cambios en ella, no físicamente pero si en otros aspectos, Bulma ahora sentía mas hambre de lo usual, se cansaba mas rápidamente y en contadas oportunidades vomitaba todo lo que había digerido.

Bulma se cambio con unas ropas sueltas pero bonitas y bajo al comedor, ordeno a los sirvientes que trajeran el desayuno y con un hambre voraz, comió hasta saciarse, casi inmediatamente sintió una opresión en el estomago seguido de las nauseas, tenia que encontrar el baño

- Porque hicimos en baño tan lejos – cuando cruzaba a toda velocidad por el pasadillo casi choca con un extrañado Vegeta que regresaba después de su entrenamiento.

Este se quedo quieto, oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse fuertemente y luego unos sonidos provenientes del mismo lugar.

Bulma no era la única que había sentido cambios, Vegeta también noto el apetito de su mujer seguido de unos vómitos. Estos ataques habían sido mas frecuentes después de la consulta con el medico. Vegeta estaba muy preocupado y acorraló al doctor para que le digiera la verdad, pero este no hablo, Bulma se lo había prohibido y no defraudaría a su paciente.

Desde ese dia Vegeta le siguió sigilosamente los pasos, cada vez que Bulma salía el la acompañaba oculto, así se pudo fijar en que ella se paraba en cada tienda de maternidad que se le atravesaba mirando embelezada las vitrinas.

Vegeta no tuvo mas que utilizar un poco de imaginación y sentir una muy débil presencia ajena a la de su mujer, proveniente de ella misma para notar que esta estaba embarazada

Cuando pensara decírmelo – se decía Vegeta, ya había pasado varios días desde confirmar sus sospechas y Bulma no mostraba signos de querer decirle lo que le sucedía

Cuando vio salir a Bulma del baño y mirarle nerviosamente Vegeta no pudo contenerse más

- Mujer tenemos que hablar

Bulma sin importarle lo de "Mujer" siguió a Vegeta hacia el comedor y se quedo callada

- Me estas ocultando algo – dijo este tratando de contener el tono rudo de su voz – y me dirás que sucede ahora mismo

Bulma se puso nerviosa, todavía no estaba preparada para decirle a Vegeta que volvería a ser papa. Ahora que lo pensaba hoy era su cita con su medico – No se de que me hablas…solo me eh sentido un poco mal estos días, eso es todo – mintió Bulma, no podía decírselo, tal vez en otro momento

- No me mientas

- No te estoy mintiendo, estoy mal eso es todo – dijo Bulma algo alterada preparándose para salir de la habitación

- Entonces porque no me cuentas del ser que llevas en tus entrañas – Vegeta lo soltó sin mas

Bulma quedó shokeada – _se ah dado cuenta…pero como, no se lo dije a nadi_e – yoo…

Pero como lo supiste

- No se te olvide que puedo leer el _ki_ de los seres, y eso – dirigiéndose al vientre de Bulma – ya tiene presencia

- No es eso – dijo Bulma molesta – es tu hijo, Vegeta….podrías tratarlo mejor

Vegeta miro algo despectivo al vientre de su mujer y se paro de la silla, no tenía nada mas que agregar

- Espera Vegeta - dijo Bulma, obstruyendo su camino – hoy tengo la primera cita con el doctor…no te gustaría ir?

- No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías – expreso Vegeta pensando en su entrenamiento

Bulma agarro la mano de Vegeta y la jalo…luego le susurro unas palabras en su oído. A cada palabra Vegeta cambiaba de emociones, pasada de sorprendido a indeciso y por ultimo a furioso.

- De acuerdo mujer problemática, pero mas te vale que no te tardes mucho…te espero afuera – dijo Vegeta marchándose

Bulma sonrió para si, una nueva victoria contra su pareja

- Es increíble lo que unas palabras pueden hacer – decía Bulma mientras se cambiaba recordando sus palabras, estas estaban relacionadas sobre su actividad favorita por las noches y la interrupción de estas

* * *

Bulma había decidido que caminarían hacia el hospital, no era tan lejos y así podían pasar tiempo juntos. Para el regocijo de Bulma apenas salieron a la calle un grupo de muchachitas miraban a Vegeta de reojo, Bulma se abalanzó sobre Vegeta enroscándose en su brazo y rápidamente estas se fueron

La gente se la pasaba mirando a la pareja, había varios motivos para estas miradas, no solo era el atractivo físico de ambos o las pequeñas peleas que terminaban con la vencida de la mujer sobre su pareja, otra cosa que llamaba la atención era la manera de mirar de la mujer a cada bebe que se les atravesaba y a si mismo la quietud de esta en cada tienda de maternidad, sumándole la ropa holgada que traía la mujer claramente se podían imaginar que esperaban un bebe

Cuando después de caminar unas cuantas horas llegaron al hospital, Vegeta tenia tan mal genio que asustaba a todos con solo la mirada. Cuando Bulma le dio la cita a la enfermera y esta revisándola pidió que la siguieran Vegeta se quedo sentado

- ¿No vendrás Vegeta?

- No…me quedare aquí. Trata de no tardarte – respondió secamente Vegeta, sentándose en una de la tantas sillas

Bulma siguió a la enfermera a través del corredor, esta casi al final de este le dijo que esperar mientras llamaba al doctor.

No hacia falta decir que a Bulma no le agradaba para nada este lugar, se oía gemidos y lamentos desde los cuartos próximos, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro Bulma se contuvo de gritar.

- ¿Bulma?

- ¿Joel?... – Bulma volteo encontrándose con el susodicho – pero que paso... – Joel estaba cubierto de vendas y se trasladaba en una silla de ruedas

No me digas que ya olvidaste lo que me hicieron esos brutos salvajes que tenias por acompañantes – Joel destilaba veneno en cada palabra – te mandare la factura de mi rehabilitación, después de todo es tu culpa

Bulma se sintió avergonzada – realmente lo siento Joel, yo no quería…

- Pero paso…no volveré a molestarte Bulma, ya veo que no vales la pena – dijo Joel con un dejo de decepción – pero al menos me puedes decir quienes eran ellos

- Joel tu ya conoces a Trunks, el otro hombre es…mi esposo

Joel no se lo creía – pero pensé que él había muerto

- Y así fue…pero el regreso en una máquina del tiempo y… – Bulma se detuvo – es una larga historia, no te la puedo contar ahora

No importa… - Joel estaba algo meditabundo – ¿Tu que haces aquí?

Bulma sintió un nudo en la garganta – yo…estoy embarazada

Joel miro a Bulma incrédulo. La enfermera llamo a Bulma y esta se alejo sin antes despedirse de el, pero Joel quedo ahí, en medio del pasillo…Esas palabras le consternaron mucho. Silenciosamente empujo su silla hacia su habitación, miro por ultima vez el lugar donde había estado Bulma…sabia que era el final, no volvería a buscarla

- Adiós Bulma – susurro Joel cabizbajo y cerro su puerta

* * *

Bulma después de una hora salio de la sala de maternidad, su doctor le había recomendado algunas medicinas, le explico los peligros del embarazo y como debía de comportarse de ahora en adelante…además de todo tenia en sus manos la primera foto de su hijo(a)

- Cuando se la muestre a Vegeta – Bulma se alegro y apresuro el paso.

Cuando fue al encuentro de Vegeta él no estaba en el sitio acordado, esto extraño a Bulma - ¿Que podría estar haciendo?

- Eh disculpe señorita – dijo Bulma a una enfermera que pasaba – había un hombre sentado en este banco, no lo habrá visto por casualidad

La enfermera hizo memoria – ahh si… un hombre muy musculoso y atractivo

- Si – dijo Bulma algo incomoda

- Se fue por esas escaleras, creo que subió a la azotea

- Gracias – Bulma cogió el ascensor y se dirigió a la azotea.

Cuando Bulma llego a la azotea vio a Vegeta echado en una esquina mirando un libro que le llamo a atención.

- Vegeta, aquí estas – Bulma se acerco

Este al notar la presencia de su mujer apretó un botón en la tapa del libro y este se convirtió en una capsula – ¿ya terminaste?

- Si – Bulma quería pregunta que estaba viendo, pero al notar el apuro con el que lo guardo no debía de ser algo que quisiera compartir – mira esto – Bulma le estiro la foto

Vegeta lo miro extrañado, probó moviendo la figura en varias direcciones pero no halló algo lógico en ella – que es esto

Bulma divertida con la intención de Vegeta agregó – tonto déjame mostrarte – esta puso la imagen en la posición correcta – esto – dijo señalando un pequeño bulto al centro de la figura – es tu hijo

Vegeta se sorprendió y miro mas curiosamente la imagen, ¿eso era un humano?, - _es mi hijo…_ - Vegeta sintió la mirada de su mujer puesta en el, entonces se dio cuenta se había quedado mirando la imagen con una ligera sonrisa – es hora de irnos – agrego levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera – o quieres quedarte aquí

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso ambos estuvieron callados, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Esto también atrajo algunas miradas peor no tantas como la ida.

Cuando llegaron a casa Trunks les esperaba ansiosos, entre ambos (mas de parte de Bulma) le explicaron que iba a tener un hermano o hermana. L a reacción de Trunks fue cómica, primero se sorprendió y luego se la paso sonriente y de muy buen animo, acariciaba el estomago de Bulma y le hablaba como si el bebe lo podría oír.

Después de la cena Bulma se fue a dormir segundada por Vegeta. Pasada la noche Bulma sintió un tremendo antojo por helado y recordando que había un poco en la nevera, salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Bulma paso al frente del cuarto de Vegeta y por un raro presentimiento entro en este, busco por todas partes. En realidad no sabia que buscaba pero siguió buscando hasta que encontró una pequeña capsula encima del escritorio.

Bulma reconoció la capsula y cerrando la puerta la abrió cuidadosamente, de inmediato el libro apareció, estaba forrado con cuero y tenia uno broche en la parte superior. Cuando lo abrió Bulma no supo como actuar

_No es posible…_ - por el rostro de Bulma cayeron unas lagrimas a las cuales le siguieron muchas algunas mas – No...

Bulma se sentó en la cama, dejo a un lado el libro y se abrazo de sus rodillas, este estaba totalmente abierto y contenía unas fotos familiares en las que se encontraba un pequeño Trunks en los brazos de una Bulma sonriente, un enojado Vegeta que tenia en los brazos a Trunks, una foto familiar y cosas por el estilo

Bulma empezó a recordar la expresión de Vegeta - Se veía tan triste, tan… - nuevamente cayo en lagrimas, lo que vió en los ojos de Vegeta fue nostalgia – el los extraña

Bulma se sintió la mala de la película, rápidamente entendió la actitud fría de Vegeta al principio de la llegada aquí y también recordaba momentos en los que Vegeta creía que no le veía nadie y se entregaba a su melancolía.

- Como fui tan tonta…porque no me di cuenta antes – una nueva oleada de lagrimas le invadió su rostro, tal vez era por el embarazo que la hacia mas sensible pero una profunda tristeza le embargo el alma.

Un cuarto de hora después Bulma regreso a su habitación y se quedo mirando a Vegeta dormir

_Porque no dijiste nada Vegeta_ - un torbellino de emociones la embargaron, sabia lo que tenia que hacer pero eso indicaba el acabe de ese hermoso sueño que se había vuelto realidad y que estaba pronto a derrumbarse.

Bulma llevo las manos hacia su vientre ligeramente abultado, lagrimas de frustración le embargaron – No puedo negarte la felicidad a costa de la mía... – Bulma se acerco a Vegeta y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla – No podría... – Volvió a decir.

Bulma se metió entre las sabanas y se acurruco en la espalda de Vegeta, se aferro a el como si no hubiera un mañana…o tal vez así fuese.

* * *

Listo gente acabe esta capitulo, gracias por haberme acompañado durante el trayecto de mi historia, agradezco mucho su apoyo.

Hasta la próxima semana y alégrenme con unos **REVIEWS**

Bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Volverte a ver**

**(Capitulo 10)**

¡¡¡Hola mis queridos lectores!!!...es un gusto volver a actualizar esta historia y les tengo el final de esta misma. Que lo disfruten ^o^

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Esta historia la ubico después de la saga de Cell

- La historia esta dividida en dos líneas de tiempo

**Línea de tiempo 1:** Este es el tiempo de donde viene Trunks del futuro

**Línea de tiempo 2:** Es el presente donde se desarrolla todo Dragon Ball que se ve en la serie (no se si me entienden u.u)

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 1:**

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento y un inexplicable presentimiento que le recorría su ser fue lo único necesario para terminar de despertar a nuestro príncipe.

Vegeta tenia las sabanas a la mitad del torso, no sentía el peso de su pareja en el extremo contrario a la cama lo cual era muy extraño sabiendo las horas de sueño de Bulma. Este para confirmar sus dudas dirigió su vista hacia el extremo en cuestión encontrándose con un vació en el que debería estar dormida su mujer.

_No es normal que Bulma se levante tan temprano_ – se dijo viendo e reloj de la mesita de noche que apuntaba las 6 AM.

Extrañado y suponiendo que Bulma estaría en su laboratorio o en la cocina se duchó y vistió. Cuando estuvo listo para un nuevo dia de entrenamiento salio de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina. Tras unos cuantos minutos de silencio en los que solo oía sus pasos amorillados por la alfombra oyó por un instante lo que parecía ser un sollozo. Ese sollozo fue tan apagado y silencioso que Vegeta creyó habérselo imaginado. Él no era un hombre curioso así que sin importarle lo ocurrido entro a la cocina.

Mientras tomaba el desayuno vio llegar a Trunks que le saludo con cortesía, nunca respondía así que no se tomo la molestia de hacerlo esta vez.

Vegeta miraba constantemente el reloj de la pared, pasó de las 6 AM a ser las 8 AM en un instante, pero no había rastro de Bulma

- Maldita sea donde esta esa mujer – se levanto de su silla y se fue a su cámara de gravedad. No era que le preocupara que pudo haber sido de Bulma y tampoco el ser que llevaba en su vientre, era solo que ese sentimiento que le recorría el cuerpo desde su despertar le hacia actuar de una forma diferente. – _Que estupideces piensas_ – se dijo – _no te molestes mas, solo preocúpate por tu entrenamiento_ – y así lo hizo

Tras 4 o 5 horas de duro entrenamiento su cuerpo le pedía un descanso, sofocado por el calor y movido por un hambre propio de su raza fue a la cocina, como de costumbre encontró su almuerzo pero sin algún rastro de Bulma-

- Maldita mujer – se dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa y comía. Las horas pasaban demasiado rápido y Vegeta seguía sentado en la mesa fingiendo comer aunque su plato ya estaba totalmente limpio.

- Maldita mujer – se dijo nuevamente – no pude concentrarme totalmente en mi entrenamiento y ahora no puedo comer e paz…topo por tu culpa – se levanto tan bruscamente que tiro la silla donde estaba sentado y echo una furia traspasó el corredor con dirección al dormitorio.

Cuando estuvo ahí, nuevamente lo encontró vació, solo había indicios que la mucama había tendido la cama y limpiado la habitación.

Vegeta empezaba a desesperarse tenia que encontrar a esa mujer, aun no sabia por que pero algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo

Vegeta empezó a buscar en todas las habitaciones, no le importaba si estaba interrumpiendo algo, solo habría la puerta de habitación, miraba alrededor y volvía a salir.

De pronto se quedo estático frente a su venteaba puerta.

Una furia recorrió su cuerpo – _Un momento que hago buscando en cada maldito lugar si puedo sentir el ki de las personas_ – Aun con el sentimiento de frustración se concentró poco a poco hasta poder identificar la presencia de Bulma.

Efectivamente la encontró tras algunos minutos – pero que hace esa mujer hay – se dijo

La presencia que recibía el nombre de Bulma se encontraba en la parte trasera de la corporación, específicamente en la sala de maquinaria donde se desarrollaban todos los experimentos referentes a maquinaria de considerable tamaño.

Vegeta no se habría extrañado que Bulma estuviera ahí, ya que era una científica y lo mas probable era que estuviera trabajando, pero… ¿Que hacia sola en ese lugar?

* * *

Bulma se encontraba cubierta de aceite de motor, tenía unas grandes ojeras que le surcaban sus ojos y sentía que iba a desfallecer si no comía algo pronto, pero extrañamente también tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Ya esta lista – Su sonrisa cambio un poco para convertirse en una de tristeza – No le necesito… - se dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre y se marchaba hacia un rincón del cuarto algo alejada de su creación.

Bulma sentándose con dificultad, saco una capsula de su bolsillo y la tiro en el piso, de inmediato salio de esta una gran libro forrado en cuero, el álbum familiar que había encontrado la noche anterior

Bulma algo nostálgica abrió el libro e iba pasando página por página, viendo cada uno de esos momentos preciosos plasmados en unos papeles que podrían no tener mucho valor material pero un casi infinito valor sentimental

- Especialmente para ti, Vegeta… - su rostro que en un principio reflejaba tristeza cambio poco a poco por uno cada vez mas alegre, que casi al final del álbum le logro sacar una pequeña sonrisa – estoy haciendo lo correcto…para ti y para nosotros.

Bulma, terminó de ver el álbum pero regreso unas páginas hacia una foto en especifico. Cada una de las fotos mostraban una familia (por así decirlo) feliz, pero esa foto…

- ¿Habrán tenido problemas? - se pregunto Bulma

La foto era algo más pequeña que las demás, mostraba un hermoso cuadro de un picnic, en el centro del mantel se encontraban el señor y la señora Brief, la cual tenia en sus brazos a un pequeño Trunks, este se reía de las muecas que hacia su abuelo situado al hombro izquierdo de su esposa. Bulma se encontraba en un segundo plano sujetando lo que parecía ser un pequeño plato de plástico con papilla en su interior, pero esta no estaba sonriendo como los demás, por lo contrario había una expresión de furia y tristeza, sus ojos no miraban a la cámara como lo demás, estos estaban fijos en un hombre que salía casi al contorno de la foto, y por su tamaño mas pequeño que los demás se encontraba muy lejos. Ese hombre era Vegeta que miraba al frente con su seño tan fruncido que le sacaba una mueca de enojo profundo en sus labios.

_Con lo explosiva que fui no me extraña que este molesta pero…la mayoría de nuestras peleas eran momentáneas, no duraban mucho – _Bulma pensó un momento - _¿acaso el vino como respuesta a una pelea tan insignificante?_ – si aquel pensamiento de Bulma era correcto, no le extrañaría el anhelo de Vegeta por volver a su vida pasada, junto a su verdadera familia.

Un fuerte sonido la distrajo, Bulma busco el origen de este y lo encontró, la gran puerta de metal se estaba abriendo, Bulma les dijo explícitamente a sus empleados que no entraran a esta habitación por hoy, Bulma quiso pararse pero al darse cuenta de quien era volvió a sentarse.

Vegeta pasaba la mirada por la habitación, estaba casi en penumbras pero en una esquina se encontraba una mujer, era Bulma.

- Mujer se puede saber que se supone que estas haciendo aq… - Vegeta se estaba dirigiendo hacia Bulma cuando diviso y reconoció lo que tenia en sus manos.

Vegeta apuró el paso y le arranco el libro de sus manos, paso los ojos por las paginas, ya sabia de donde provenía el sentimiento que le había torturado toda la mañana, su subconsciente se había fijado que había dejado la capsula la noche anterior en la mesa de su habitación y cuando reviso su habitación momentos antes no se encontraba en ese lugar.

- De donde has sacado esto mujer – le dijo Vegeta a Bulma, aunque este ya sabia la respuesta

- Yo, lo encontré en tu habitación la otra noche – dijo Bulma temerosa

- ¡¡Estas son mis cosas, no tienes ningún derecho a tocarlas!! – Vegeta se enojaba cada vez más

Bulma agarro valor y se levanto – tienes razón, no debí hacerlo y lo siento – tomo aire – pero si no fuera por que lo tome nunca hubiera descubierto que eres un farsante…estoy seguro que nunca me lo hubieras dicho

Vegeta estaba impactado – ¿decirle?... ¿farsante?, no lo entendía – ¡que tonterías dices mujer¡ – gritó

¡Estas no son tonterías, es la verdad¡ – Bulma señalo el libro – evidentemente no me mostraste ese libro en un principio porque… - la voz de Bulma se empezaba a quebrar – porque… - Bulma se detuvo, trato de pensar en cosas felices para que ese nudo que se formaba en su garganta se aflojara lo suficiente para dejarle hablar

Vegeta, no me engañes…y no te engañes – dijo – tu y yo sabemos que no quieres estar aquí, extrañas tu vida anterior…!!Nunca dejaste de extrañarla¡¡ – grito Bulma con la voz ya quebrada – porque viniste entonces?....porque permitiste que me creara falsas esperanzas de un futuro feliz a tu lado…eso fue muy cruel Vegeta

Bulma camino delante de un sorprendido y triste Vegeta, se dirigió hacia la maquina que momentos antes había estado perfeccionando, la maquina del tiempo

- Vete… - dijo Bulma tratando de no mirar a los ojos de Vegeta

- Yo – Vegete por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras

- !!Que esperas¡¡ – grito Bulma – ve a retomar tu vida, no ves que ya no te quiero…no te queremos aquí – bulma bajo la mirada – no conseguiremos engañarnos si te quedas…deja de hacernos daño y vete – Bulma se agarro el rostro cubierto de lagrimas con una mano y la otra bajó a su vientre

Vegeta quería…no sabia lo que quería. Por una lado deseaba abrazar a esa mujer en su delante, desecha de angustia que solo él le provocaba. Quería consolarla decirle que era mentira lo que decía, el se quedaría con su hijo para cuidarlo y ser tal vez un mejor padre…pero era cierto, si decía eso se estaba engañando, el sabia que deseaba con todo su ser volver al lado de la Bulma de la que se enamoro, no era que no quisiera a la mujer de este tiempo pero sentía que no era lo mismo.

Vegeta miro una vez mas a Bulma – tu quieres que me vaya – Vegeta entendió la articularon en los labios de su mujer que le decían que se marchara – entonces me iré

Vegeta camino hacia la salida y dijo – regresare enseguida – este voló hacia la ventana de su habitación para empacar todo lo que podía.

Mientras tanto Bulma se encontraba en la misma posición, había dejado de llorar pero aun sentía el nudo en su garganta, no había salido como ella esperaba. Ella imaginaba explicarle a Vegeta todo con mas calma a la hora de la cena y que se marchara al dia siguiente, pero verlo en su delante…no pudo contenerse

- Estaremos bien hijo - se dijo, dentro de unos minutos terminaría el sueño que ella misma se había construido y que habría sido mejor que se hubiera quedado como lo que fue un sueño.

Una inexplicable paz se apodero de Bulma, no sabia explicarlo pero la satisfacción de hacer lo correcto le embargaba el alma.

Bulma se levanto del suelo y se sacudió las rodillas. Fue al baño y se lavo el rostro, quería estar presentable, era la ultima vez que vería a Vegeta.

Vegeta no tardo en aparecer en la puerta, traía su maleta en la mano y una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Bulma mucho más calmada lo llamo y le explicó todo lo necesario para poder conducir la maquina del tiempo. Bulma le ayudo en coordinar la maquina, según sus cálculos el viaje demoraría unas 3 o 4 horas.

Vegeta subió el equipaje y volvió a bajar, se paro en frente de Bulma y la miro detenidamente, quería memorizar cada detalle de ese rostro el cual, seria lo mas probable, nunca volvería a ver

Bulma también memorizó el rostro de Vegeta y sin poder contenerse lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta

- No me olvides – dijo Bulma mientras trataba de memorizar todo lo que podía de Vegeta, de su Vegeta – sabes que siempre te voy a amar

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se atino a escuchar y a corresponder el abrazo de Bulma.

Cuando se separaron Bulma llevo la mano de Vegeta hacia su vientre.

- El también te va amar Vegeta, tu ve tranquilo que estaremos bien.

Vegeta sentía que ese momento se acababa muy rápidamente, era la ultima vez que vería a esa Bulma y a su hijo. No podía creerlo el no había dicho palabra alguna

Se agacho y miro el vientre de Bulma, cada vez se hacia algo mas notorio y calculaba que en unos pocos meses seria enorme – Reconozco a este hijo – dijo acariciando el vientre – Yo soy su padre y será el príncipe heredero de la raza de los saiyajins – una vez dicho esto se volvió a parar

Bulma sonreía feliz, no solo Vegeta había reconocido al hijo, también lo había echo su heredero – No tendrá un padre sustituto Vegeta, tu serás el único al que pueda llamar padre.

Vegeta sonrió y subió las escaleras, se acomodo en el asiento y prendió la maquina. A medida que esta tomaba altura Vegeta no dejaba de ver a Bulma, era ahora que se daba cuenta de lo maravillosa que era esa mujer, no se arrepentía el haberla escogido para ser su mujer.

Bulma también miraba a Vegeta, siempre se había cuestionado si haber escogido a ese hombre había sido lo correcto, ahora podía afirmar que si. Bulma le envió una ultima sonrisa a Vegeta antes de desaparecer junto con la maquina.

He vuelto al principio – se dijo Bulma - pero ahora te tengo a ti – Bulma se dirigió hacia la puerta, había sido un error haber jugado de esa forma con el tiempo

Pero no ha sido tan malo - se dijo

Por fin todo había terminado.

* * *

**Línea de tiempo 2:**

Bulma se encontraba acurrucando a Trunks mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna

- Dios que te esta pasando – le decía a Trunks mientras lo arropaba, Bulma había intentado hacerle dormir la mayor parte del dia pero sin ningún resultado. Es mas parecía que estaba aun mas enérgico que en la mañana – Vamos bebe, mami tiene una cita y si no te duermes llegará tarde.

Pero Trunks no dormía, estaba obstinado en no separarse de su madre.

¡¡Papa…mama!! – llamo Bulma

A los pocos minutos ambos aparecieron - que sucede hija – dijo la señora Brief

- Trunks se empeña en no dormir y tengo diez minutas para llegar con mi cita – dijo Bulma mirando el tierno rostro de Trunks - ¿podrían cuidarlo ustedes?

- Claro nena – dijo la señora – haber dámelo – Bulma se lo entrego a su madre, pero las manitas de Trunks todavía se encontraban fuertemente sujetadas al vestido de noche de Bulma

- Trunks, se que no te gusta que mamita salga con otros hombres – _y a mi tampoco_ se dijo Bulma – pero necesitamos conseguirte un papito

Esta frase logro que Trunks, se aferrara aun más y empezara a llorar

- Trunks, suéltame ya – Bulma se tiro para atrás, tenía que soltarse antes de llegar demasiado tarde .En su desesperado intento de safarse de su hijo oyó el inconfundible sonido de tela rasgada.

Bulma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¡Dios mío!...este vestido valía una fortuna, creo que llamare a Joel para cancelar la cita – la cara de Trunks se ilumino – pequeño diablito – dijo Bulma mientras peñiscaba ligeramente el cachete de Trunks

- Me iré a cambiar de vestido – dijo Bulma y se marcho hacia su habitación.

_En el teléfono_

- Alo Joel?

- Bulma…pensé que a esta hora era nuestra cita

- Mira no podré ir

- ¿Que?...Pero ya tengo una mesa reservada

- Perdona pero Trunks me rompió el vestido y…estoy algo cans…

Bulma escucho un fuerte sonido proveniente del patio

- Te llamo luego

- Bulma, espera…Bulma

Bulma cortó y se acerco hacia la ventana

- No puede ser – dijo esta mientras corría a toda prisa hacia el patio – ¿porque?...porque vino ahora que todo parecía marcharme bien.

Bulma bajo rápidamente y salió de la corporación - No cabe duda, es una maquina del tiempo

Los señores Brief y Trunks la alcanzaron – que sucede hija – al ver la maquina del tiempo también se quedaron atónitos, solamente Trunks extendía su manitas y trataba de decir algo.

Tras unos segundos que parecían horas la compuerta se empezó a abrir, revelando a la persona que tiempo atrás se había ido de la misma forma en que regresaba.

- Querida creo que deberíamos de marcharnos – le susurro Brief a su esposa y ambos tratando de controlar a Trunks que se empeñaba en quedarse, entraron nuevamente a la corporación

Vegeta, a medida que bajaba pudo ver a Bulma – _no esperaba encontrarla tan pronto_ – se dijo, todo el viaje había estado pensando en como pedirle perdón a Bulma y en como le recibiría esta – _No seas cobarde…eres el heredero de una raza, recuérdalo_ – se dijo para darse ánimos

Por fin llego al frente de Bulma. Todo el valor que se había estado acumulando desapareció, se quedo allí mirándola sin decir una palabra

Bulma casi tan nerviosa como Vegeta le veía entre incrédula y enfadada

Menudo sin vergüenza, acaso espera que puede venir a e irse el tiempo que le de la gana, y luego esperar que yo le reciba con los brazo abiertos?...esta muy equivocado - se dijo Bulma, ahora era el momento de decirle todas las verdades a ese hombre que le había echo sufrir tanto

_- Tú lo quieres – le dijo una voz desde el interior_

_- Ya no - dijo Bulma_

_- Sabes que es el amor de tu vida_

_- Ya no lo es, tengo muchos pretendientes que…_

_- Darían lo que sea por ser el hombre que esta parado frente a ti_

_- ¿Ser como el?...porque quisieran ser como…_

_- Porque tu lo amas, y no puedes negarlo_

_- Yo…lo amo pero… y si el no me ama, si me vuelve a dejar de aquí a unos años – dijo Bulma – quedaría como una tonta enamorada_

_- El no te dejara, confía en mí_

Bulma regreso a la realidad, seguía parada frente a Vegeta

- No debiste de haber regresado – dijo esta por fin tras minutos de silencio

- Tenia que hacerlo

- Nadie te necesita, aquí

- Tu si

- Oye si crees que yo… - Bulma no termino la frase, Vegeta la había besado pero no esos besos de pasión que le arrancaba en las noches, este era diferente…un beso con ternura

- Regrese por ti - dijo Vegeta, tragándose todo su orgullo – yo…

- No digas mas – lo cayo Bulma, sabia cuan difícil había sido decirle esas palabras, no quería arruinar ese momento, ella sabia que era sincero – ¿no te volverás a ir?

- No – es lo ultimo que dijo Vegeta antes de fundirse nuevamente en un calido beso junto con su mujer, quizás el no seria mejor ahora en adelante pero ahora estaba seguro de algo…amaba a su mujer, amaba a su familia

- Bulma!!! – un grito les devolvió a la realidad, era la señora Brief que venía corriendo con Trunks en sus brazos – Trunks a dicho algo

- ¿Que? – Bulma se sorprendió – ¿ha hablado?

La abuela entregó a Trunks a Bulma y se marcho

P...P...PAPA – repitió Trunks dificultosamente. Bulma dejó escapar unas lagrimas de alegría, - MM…M…MAMA – Bulma volvió a sonreír y sintió la mano de Vegeta en su hombro, se sentía inmensamente feliz había recuperado esa sensación de familia que tanto le hacia falta.

Vegeta también sonreía, estaba feliz. Él sabía que se avecinaban tiempos duros, la felicidad nunca era duradera, pero ahora tenia una razón para conservar la paz de este mundo, su familia.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola!!!..¿Que tal les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Este es el capitulo final pero aun viene el prólogo, me imagino que vendrá a media semana (es que ya se me acaban las vacaciones -.-)

Agradezco a todas las personas que han seguido este fic, me alegra poder compartir mi trabajo con otras personas y siempre trataré de mejorar.

Y dejen _**¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!**_

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Volverte a ver**

**(Capitulo 11)**

**Epílogo**

* * *

Hola!!, aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia…que lo disfruten

**

* * *

**

Línea de tiempo 1:

- ¿Pulso? – replico una obstetra

- Normal – respondió la enfermera

- ¿Signos Vitales?

- Estables

- Estamos listos – dijo la obstetra mientras desinfectaba los guantes – traigan a la paciente

- Ya esta aquí

- Bien – la obstetra voltea – señora Brief como se encuentra

- Como cree que me encuentro – repuso una Bulma malhumorada y sudorosa – y soy señorita

El medico no respondió, solo se atino a asentir y dar indicaciones a las enfermeras – ¿Esta lista para traer un nuevo ser al mundo?

Bulma asintió con la cabeza – esto…Aaahhhh - no pudo hablar, un agudo dolor en el vientre le quebraba toda la fuerza que había reunido para ese momento

- Empecemos - ordenó la obstetra mientras abría las piernas de Bulma – traigan al padre

* * *

Trunks se encontraba sentado en uno de los tantos asientos de la sala de espera. Tenia las manos sujetando su cabeza mientras que miles de pensamientos le recorrían la mente.

Una enfermera salió de la sala de partos y vociferó – señor Brief

Trunks se paro de inmediato y se acerco a esta

- ¿Usted es el señor Brief?

- No, mi padre no pudo venir, pero me gustaría estar en su lugar

- ¿Cuantos años tienes muchacho?

- 18

- Perdona eres demasiado joven – replico la enfermera – tendrás que esperar afuera – dijo esta y cerró la puerta

Trunks volvió a recobrar la posición inicial. A medida que pasaban las horas los gritos se hacían mas fuertes y lastimeros – mama… - Trunks se encontraba tenso, preocupado. Por cada nuevo grito un sin fin de imágenes y futuros horrible le pasaba por la mente.

_¿Que abría pasado y hubiera traído a mi padre?_ – se pregunto Trunks

_**Flash back**_

Trunks se encontraba terminando el desayuno mientras que Bulma entraba a la cocina.

- Hijo, la maquina del tiempo ya esta lista – dijo esta – ya te dije lo que le explicaras a Vegeta…vamos apúrate

Trunks apuro el resto de su desayuno y siguió a su madre hasta el cuarto de maquinaria. Después de los acostumbrados besos y recomendaciones por parte de su madre Trunks estaba listo para marcharse – mama, volveré pronto

- Trata de no quedarte mucho tiempo, mi parto se avecina y… - desapareció la sonrisa del rostro de Bulma, esta se llevo las manos a su abultado vientre y profirió un grito de dolor

- Mama, que te sucede – Trunks se encontraba asustado

- Ya es la hora – dijo Bulma a duras penas – olvida el plan…llama a una ambulancia

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Trunks se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras ilustraba en su mente el cómico cuadro de su padre en esta situación – _al menos pudo distraerme un poco_ – pensó Trunks

Pasaron un par de horas más, las enfermeras iban y venían, no tenían tiempo para dar ningún comunicado. Trunks que estaba emocionalmente exhausto, ahora se daba cuenta cuan doloroso podía ser traer un hijo al mundo

- Familiares de la paciente…Bulma Brief – vocifero la misma enfermera que había denegado el pase a Trunks

- Yo

- Venga…trate de no hacer mucho ruido – dijo la enfermera severamente – la paciente esta exhausta…pero la operación resultó un gran éxito

Trunks sonrió ante el comunicado y cruzo la puerta

- Pero… - dijo Trunks extrañado, siempre se había imaginado que tras la puerta se encontraba la sala donde estaba su madre, pero en vez de eso se encontró con un extenso corredor

A medida que pasaban por el largo del pasillo Trunks miraba las distintas habitación en las que mujeres dormían plácidamente con sus bebes en sus brazos. Al fin casi al final del pasadizo la enfermera le hizo entrar y cerro la puerta tras de si

- Trunks – una débil voz le llamo – ven acércate

Este obedeció, en una cama iluminada tenuemente por el sol se encontraba su madre. Estaba pálida pero con una débil sonrisa en sus labios

- Ven…conoce a tu hermana – Bulma se sentó y desveló la carita de una bebe envuelta en suaves sábanas rosas

- Es preciosa - dijo Trunks embelezado - ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

- No lo había pensado bien – la duda apareció en el rostro de Bulma – creo que se llamara…

**

* * *

**

Línea de tiempo 2:

- Pero que demonios – un extraño escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Vegeta

- ¿Vegeta?...estas bien – Bulma se encontraba acostada al lado de Vegeta cuando sintió el cuerpo de este tensarse – ¿Sucede algo?

- No es nada, saldré a tomar aire – Vegeta se levantó y corrió la puerta del balcón, después de entrado cerró la puerta detrás de él

Vegeta sentía que una parte de el se desprendía, como el haberse arrancado una parte de su corazón y sentir el vacío que esto provocaba

– Acaso será… - un fuerza sobrenatural le afirmaba que así era. Vegeta levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, era azulino y despejado. Entonces entendió todo

- Bra…ese será su nombre – susurro – serás una excelente princesa – Vegeta bajo su mirada y regresó a la habitación, no había mas por hacer

**

* * *

**

Línea de tiempo 1:

- Bra…si, ese será tu nombre

- ¿Bra? – Trunks pregunto extrañado – ¿No crees que es algo raro?

- No, es perfecto para ella – Bulma cogió a Bra y la coloco en la cuna al lado de su cama.

- Se terminó la visito – dijo estrictamente la enfermera

- Puedes irte Trunks, yo estaré bien

- De acuerdo – Trunks se dirigió a la puerta – cuídate…volverte por la noche – y cerró la puerta

Bulma volvió a echarse en su cama, las enfermeras le habían aconsejado dormir para que los dolores del parto fueran más soportables pero…no podía hacerlo.

A pesar de todos los dolores y la fatiga, se sentía como una niña en navidad. Le habían dado el regalo más preciado que podía imaginar y eso era más que suficiente para quitarle el sueño. Bulma se quedo tiesa en su cama mientras que un sin fin de pensamientos se le abultaban en la mente, presente, pasado y futuro se juntaba en un mismo instante; recuerdos, preguntas y acertijos lograban acaparar toda su mente.

Por fin, tras pasar unas horas, Bulma logro dormirse, pero antes ella escribió unas palabras en un pequeño block que se encontraba abierto, en su mesa de noche

_Namek_

* * *

Y colorin colorado este cuento se a acabado….jeje bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola

El final es algo abierto pero, uno ya se imagina que pasara...¿no? ô_ô

Bueno quiero reiterar mis saludos y agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer este fic y un agradecimiento extra a las que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un review…Muchas gracias!!

Por último trataré de mejorar mi ortografía y gramática en los fics que vendrán a futuro, agradecería alguna critica que me sirva para mejorar

Déjenme algunos REVIEWS!!

Hasta otra entrega

_**Kitsune **_


End file.
